Avatar: The Boy from the Modern World
by LeoPrime13
Summary: When a boy was close to meeting death, he was transported to another world and must join four kids with amazing powers to end a Hundred Year War. (OC Request are open)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

Location: Las Angeles, California

It was a beautiful morning in Las Angeles; the sunrise over the ocean makes it more beautiful almost every day, except when it comes to nasty dry season that mostly happens on the middle of June. A young boy, that is around the age of 16, with dark brown hair and brown eye. His skin is a mix of Japanese white and hint of Navajo tan. The boy walk down from his room and enter the kitchen.

Since the end of the school year, he made some friends that lived just around the corner. His first friends were two girls Elsa and her younger sister, Anna Rainelle. Anna is an orange-red head girl, who is very athletic and loves to make friends; Elsa on the other hand, was extremely shy and never had a lot of friends like her sister. She has pure blonde hair and aquatic eyes that shine by the sunlight. At first, Ricky was scared when they first moved in since he was five, few weeks later, he liked being around girls that are near his age.

His second friend was Johnny Aragon; he was seven years old Cherokee when he was in second grade. Johnny was always a prankster and always gets in trouble, when one of his pranks goes wrong (all the time). The four became friends very quickly, and they started to hang out during weekends or when school is canceled/is over. Since the Rainelle's went to Colorado to go see their relatives and Johnny is at Summer School, Ricky has nothing to do.

He found a note hang on the fridge and he begins to read it.

_Dear Ricky,_

_Mom decides to take me and Susan to San Diego because of some stupid business thing she has and we'll won't be back for three days. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want to wake you up and I know you need your space. Again, I'm sorry and here's the grocery list and the money for you and we'll be back in three days._

_Love, Susan_

Ricky sighs in annoyance that his mom ALWAYS takes the girls anywhere to do some business. He found the list and the money on the counter as he went to the garage and begin his trek towards Wal-Mart on his new bike his dad gave to him last Christmas.

"Boy, this is going to be a LONG summer." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ricky finally made it to Wal-Mart and begins to walk towards the door with the cool breeze from the air conditioner blowing through his hair. It took few about five minutes to get the things he got from the list, sometimes he has some spare money that his sister usually gives him for his allowance when he's out grocery shopping. He went to the toys aisle and got a new Lego Star Wars set. The store wasn't packed till it's around seven; he had enough time to get home before he gets crowded by the people.

"Morning Ricky, how are you doing today?"

"Good Ms. Benchy, just the usual" he said.

Ms. Benchy is an African American in her thirties and lives at the same apartment where Ricky lives.

She scans Ricky's groceries and gives him a receipt to him.

"That'll be thirty dollars" she said.

Ricky gave her enough change to her, leaving about fifteen dollars left. Before he got the chance to leave ASAP, Ms. Benchy called out to him.

"Hey Ricky, How is your family doing?"

Ricky turns around and gives her a shrug.

"The usual Ms. Benchy, nothing much is going to happen."

She giggles at the boy.

"Okay, well just be careful out there okay hun?"

Ricky nodded his head,

"Okay Ms. Benchy, thanks you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ricky reaches the crosswalk, feeling already sweaty since the sun is now up. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Dexter "Scorpio" Paxton, the biggest jerk in high school alongside with his two sidekicks; an over-weight kid, Pete Johnson and the skinny kid, Isaac Jeremy. The kids call him Scorpio, since he's the top athlete in their school, he used to be Elsa's boyfriend in freshman year, but broke up when she discover that he and his gang members were picking on Ricky and her sister.

"Hey, Ricky, I want to talk to you"

Ricky turns around and saw Dexter and his gang walking towards him. He knew whatever Dexter wants, it's never good. He began to peddle his bike trying to get away from them as far as possible.

"Aw come on Ricky, what's the matter, afraid that the Ice Queen isn't here to protect you?"

Ricky cringed his teeth when heard that word, Dexter has been calling Elsa that since they broke up. His mind was in a massive hurricane that he forgot that he was leading them to the cliff-side, where he and his friends hang out almost every day. The bike flipped over with the groceries when he hit a rock when he wasn't looking; head-first, causing him to ache real badly.

_'Dang it, not now!"_

Dexter and his gang finally cornered Ricky while he is still clenching onto his head.

"Finally, you stop you little pr*ck. Pick him up" Dexter commanded.

The two kids picked him up on to his shirt, while Ricky's eyes were lock onto Dexter.

"What do you want Dexter?"

"Isn't it obvious, I want you to stop hanging around my Elsa and I probably will spare you and your pathetic friends."

Ricky looked at the bully with disgust.

"I thought you hated her, and keep calling her the Ice Queen?"

Dexter glares at Ricky with hatred and starts punching him in the guts so hard, that he begins to spit blood out of his mouth.

"Now, I want you to stop dating her", in mid-sentence, he pulled out a gun pointing at his left shoulder, "Or else."

"Um, Dexter, i-is it o-ok to use the g-g-gun now, the cops are s-s-still looking for us?"

"SHUT UP PETE! Dexter shouted at the over-weighted teen.

"He needs to know who's the Alpha dog in school."

He pulled the trigger slowly, but wasn't fast enough when Ricky kicked Dexter's shin and the gun away from him. The two teens were shock when he saw a puny sixteen year old took down their leader. Ricky quickly releases himself and punches the over-weighted kid in the huts and the head-butted Isaac in the head. They all were unconscious except for Dexter, groaning in pain and anger trying to grab the gun that was five feet away from him. Ricky was still panicking, backing away from the group not knowing that he's at the very edge of the cliff. He slipped on the edge, trying to keep his balance until...

BANG!

A gunshot was heard from the other side of the cliff; it was Dexter who pulled the trigger and shot at Ricky's chest, with an insane-look on his face. Fading into blackness, he felled towards the bay. The last thing he could hear was a police siren coming towards the cliff, and sinking into the water. But what makes this strange, that he saw a ball of light swallowing him inside the ocean and his final image was a boy a bison coming towards impact to the ocean.

* * *

Chapter 1: Who is he? Part 1

Location: South Pole, Southern Water Tribe

Katara was upset with Sokka blaming her for getting him wet because of her waterbending when he was trying to catch a fish.

"Dang it Katara, can't you use water magic on the other side!" he yelled.

"It's called 'waterbending' Sokka, you know that", Katara scolded her brother.

"Yeah; yeah, whatever", He waved his hand.

Ever since their mother has passed away and their dad joining the war to stop the Fire Nation, Sokka was left in charge to protect the small village of the Southern Water Tribe and Katara was left to do all the work.

"If I had crazy powers, I would kept my 'weirdness' to myself", Sokka mumbled to himself.

Before Katara could ever retort, the water started to get riled making the canoe shaking. Sokka was at panicking mode, trying to keep it from crashing into any icebergs while Katara is giving directions.

"Turn to the left Sokka, the LEFT!" Katara screamed at his brother.

"I'M TRYING!" he yelled back.

Unfortunately, the boat was crushed between two icebergs, making the Water Tribe kids fall onto the iceberg.

"Oh great Katara: just great. Now how are we're going to get back home?"

"Well, it's not my fault for steering the canoe into the iceberg".

They were silent for a few moments, until Sokka broke the silence.

"Way to go for letting girls ruin everything Sokka", he murmured.

Katara's eye began to twitch when she heard him said that.

"You are the most sexist, immature… I just cannot even believe I'm related to you!?"

Her waterbending, caused by her anger, made a gigantic crack in the iceberg behind them (Only Sokka was the only one to see the massive crack in the iceberg).

"Ever since mom died, I do all the hard work in the village." She kept yelling, not knowing the iceberg is falling apart.

"Um, Katara…"

"I even wash your dirty socks!? Do you even smell them", she ignored her older brother.

"Katara…" he said again, only with a more scared tone.

"No, I am tired of being blame by you all the time! From now on, you are now on you OWN!"

Her rage made the water cut the iceberg in half causing it to collapse on them.

"KATARA", Sokka finally yelled, pointing right behind her.

Katara finally turned around to see what Sokka was pointing at; the iceberg began to fall down towards them. The iceberg began to sink towards the bottom of the ocean, leaving the two kids shocked and scared.

"Congratulations Katara, you have gone from weird to freaky."

"Did I do that?" she asked.

"Yep, way to go", he said with a hint of sarcastically.

Before she can ever retort back, a glow started to emerge from the water and rise towards the surface. The two teens saw a giant sphere-like glacier rising from the ocean. Katara looked closely at the glacier, revealing a boy and a giant bison inside. Katara gasped in shock of what she has been seeing. Before long, the boy's eyes open making her gasp in shock.

"Sokka, he's alive! We have to help him out!" She said.

She grabbed Sokka's club to release the on what's inside.

"Katara wait, we don't know what's in there." He hollered at her sister, but she ignored him.

She begins pounding on the iceberg, trying to get the boy out of the iceberg. When she struck it the third time, the ice begins to crack, releasing a huge column of light straight towards the sky.

* * *

About fifty miles away from the iceberg; a Fire Nation ship was sailing searching for the long lost Avatar led by Prince Zuko, a Fire Nation prince with a burnt scar on his left his eye. "Uncle over there, Do you know what this means", he asked anxiously to Uncle Iroh.

"Does this mean I won't finish my game?" he asked, while playing his card game.

"NO!" he screamed.

"It means my search for the Avatar is finally over."

He pointed towards the light that suddenly disappeared.

"I finally found him", he said to himself.

"OR, it could just be a celestial light that we encountered a while back", the uncle said logically.

The last time Zuko thought the celestial beam of light was the Avatar, was at the Southern part of the Earth Kingdom during a nasty storm. Turned out, it was a massive lightning strike that Zuko thought it was the Avatar (which Zuko never want to talk about it).

"Please Zuko, sit down. Have some tea with me", he told his nephew.

Zuko turned around with an anger look on his face.

"I DON'T want any tea. I _WANT_ the _AVATAR_. Helmsman, take our destination towards that beam of light", Zuko demanded the soldier.

The soldier saluted at him and left Zuko and General Iroh. Iroh felt that something wasn't right; he put his card with the symbol of Air.

* * *

After Katara finally made a crack in the iceberg, a massive wind was release and blew both teens back a few feet away, just close enough towards the edge near the water. They finally got up and saw the boy getting up, showing no expressions. Sokka raised his spear pointing at the boy, fearing for the worst. The boy's eyes stopped glowing and fell towards them. Katara caught him holding him like a baby. Sokka however, kept poking him with the blunt side of his spear. Katara got annoyed by that.

"Stop that!"

She pushed his spear away from the unconscious boy. He slowly opens his eyes looking at her.

"I have a question to ask you," he whispered quietly.

"Yes what is it," she asked.

"Come closer…"

Katara moved closer to hear what he has to say, but what he said was kind of weird.

"Would you like to go penguin sledding with me?" he asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah" Katara said, unsure what just happened.

The boy got quickly from the girl's grasp. Looking around his surroundings, wondering where he is.

"Um, where am I," he asked.

"You tell us kid," Sokka demanded, "How come you were in that iceberg?"

"Um, I have no idea," the boy answered bluntly.

That's when they heard a low bellowing growl coming from behind.

"Appa!"

The boy climbs over the mounted snow and looked over to see a giant bison with an arrow just like the boy.

"Appa, are you ok buddy," the boy asked worryingly.

Luckily, the bison woke up with a low roar.

"I miss you too pal," he said while laughing.

The two Water Tribes walked around to see what was going on. They were shocked to see the giant bison.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison", the boy said.

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister", he said sarcastically.

The giant bison began to sneeze a giant snot ball towards Sokka, causing to panic when it hit him. Katara and the boy laughed at Sokka's screaming.

"Don't worry, it'll wash off", he said causing Sokka to frown.

Katara, still laughing, caught something from the corner of her eye; there was a hand lying right behind the giant bison.

"Hey, who's that behind your bison", she asked.

Then the arrowhead kid turned around on what she was talking about. To his surprise, there was someone behind Appa. He ran towards the body and what he saw struck him like a brick fell on top of his head. There was a boy around the age of sixteen, with dark brown hair, a mix of white and tan skin. But what stuck out of him, was his clothing; he was wearing what look like a long sleeve light jacket, the color was a greyish black with a what look like a spiked, wingless dragon with a word in two language. The first one he didn't understand, but the second one was in rusty red that said, "Godzilla". But what caught him the most was that there was a hole on his right shoulder, bleeding to death.

"Hey guys, this kid is bleeding!"

The two ran towards the unconscious kid getting a better look at him. They both were confused and shocked at seeing what just happen. The only thing that Katara saw on the boy was a necklace that looked like a cross and a weird looking star behind it. The only thing she could think was,

"Who is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who is he? Part 2

* * *

Ricky thought he was going to die not ever going to see his family or his friends again. He knew that his family and friends will never see him again, but he knew he would see them again in the afterlife. Or so he thought…

When he woke up, all he could see was a blinding light. The next thing he heard what sounded like kids arguing with each other.

"We have to get him to the village", a feminine voice said.

"Are you kidding me, he's probably a Fire Nation spy", a male voice retorted.

"We can't just leave him here, he's bleeding to death."

Their voices began to fade into blackness. A few hours, he woke up in what looks like a hut but all he knows that he can't tell if he's dead or is in a coma.

"What the heck," he murmured.

He tried to get up, but the pain from his right shoulder prevented him to get up. That's when it hit him like a brick fell on his head.

'Wait a minute; pain, in the afterlife. What the heck is going on here?'

He looked at his right shoulder; it was patched up with bandage on both side's front and back. He also found out that he's not wearing his hoodie and his shirt. He looked around and found them right next besides him on the wall. Okay, something is going on and he want's answers. There was a hole in both of his shirt and hoodie, covered in blood. He sighed with relief and confusion; he didn't know what to think.

"Oh, thank the Spirits that you're alright."

Ricky looked up to see a young girl, wearing a blue Eskimo jacket. She was also has loops on her hair, one on each side. Ricky stared at the young girl. Beautiful as she looks, it still reminds him of his best friend Elsa.

'Oh god Elsa, I hope she's alright.'

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes till Ricky broke the silence.

"W-where am I?"

"We're the one who should be asking you that."

The two turned around to see a young teenage boy, probably almost older than him, also were a blue Eskimo jacket, but also had a ponytail hairstyle. Already feeling unease by the situation Ricky's already in, the girl smacked the teenage boy in the back of his head.

"Knock it off Sokka", she scolded him.

The girl turned around towards Ricky with her most innocent smile she ever had.

"Sorry, about that. This is my older brother, Sokka, he can be a hot head and my name is Katara by the way."

Ricky's mind was racing, trying to think what say.

"Ricky!"

The two kids stared at each other, and then back at the mysterious boy.

"Who", Katara said.

"M-my name is Ricky", he said.

Sokka scoffed at Ricky.

"What kind of name is that?"

Ricky stared at him with an anger look on his face.

"What kind of an idiotic guy who likes to wear a pathetic ponytail 24/7", he said bluntly.

Katara chuckled at his comment, because of Sokka's reaction. Ricky kept his tiny smirked behind his head, trying his best not to laugh at his comment. Then a young boy, probably at the age of twelve but was bald. He wore a yellow sweater with yellow pants and an orange poncho. But what caught his eyes was an arrow tattoo on his forehead and on his hands.

"Hey there", the boy said, "I'm Aang, Katara and Sokka found you unconscious in an iceberg after they found me."

Ricky looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about and how did I get here anyways?"

The three kids looked at him liked he was crazy.

"Well, we found you in the-"

"I know what you mean, but what I mean is how I got inside there," Ricky said interrupting Aang, "Sorry, it's just… It's just that I have no idea how I got here and was inside an iceberg. I don't think that's even possible."

"I know how you feel pal." Aang replied, "Listen, you just tell us who you are and we'll tell you everything that happened. Okay?"

Ricky sighed in defeat and relief and nods his head.

"Okay, my name is Paul Cole Richards, but my friends call me Ricky", he paused, "I live in Los Angeles, California, United States of America and I'm sixteen years old."

"Wait a minute", Sokka replied, "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Los Angeles, California." Ricky answered, "Why?"

The three kids stare at each other, then at Ricky.

"Um, we don't know where this Los Angeles, California is" Katara said.

Ricky was dumbfounded, "they don't where California is, where were they, the past?!' he yelled in his head.

"What are you talking about; California is in the United States, North America. And how did I end up in Alaska?!"

Aang raised his eyebrow.

"Alaska, where's that?"

Ricky mentally face-palmed his forehead, 'They don't about Alaska either?'

"*sigh* Okay fine, where am I anyways?" he asked.

"Oh, that's easy; you're in the Southern Water Tribe village" Aang said.

"And where's that?"

"Dude, are you crazy", Sokka replied, "It's in the South Pole stupid!"

Katara smacked Sokka in the back of the head, making him flinch.

"Wait", Ricky said, "Th-th-the South Pole?"

The three nodded their heads.

"B-b-b-but that means-" he paused for minute, "I'M IN ANTARTICA?" he yelled.

Sokka face-palmed his forehead: leaving a red mark on it.

"THERE IS NO ANTI-WHATEVER YOU SAID, YOU'RE IN THE FRICKING SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE!" Sokka yelled.

"SOKKA", Katara yelled at her brother, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

The two argued for at least five minutes non-stop. Aang took Ricky outside of the hut since the two Water Tribe kids are still arguing. Aang looked at Ricky's wound on his left shoulder; he wanted to know how he got it.

"Hey, uh Ricky", the teenager turned his head towards the young airbender. "How did you get that wound?"

There was silence for at least a minute, till Ricky decided to break the silence.

"I got it from a gunshot by that stupid son of a b*tch jerk named Dexter "Scorpio" Paxton," he murmured in an angry tone.

Aang looked at him with shock and confusion. First, hearing someone cussing is forbidden to use in the Four Nation, and the second is that he hasn't even heard of a "gunshot" before.

"Um, what's a gunshot?" Aang asked.

Ricky looked at him like he was insane. 'Well probably it's because he lives in the mountains like the monks in Nepal.' He thought.

"Well, you have heard of guns right?" Ricky asked.

Aang shook his head in confusion.

"Um, no I haven't. What are guns exactly?"

Ricky was deadpanned, 'is he kidding, even the people who lives in the wild also knows what a gun is, despite what it can do.' He thought.

"Well, a gun is basically an advanced archery weapon as I call it. It's made out of sometimes metal or either plastic." Ricky replied, "Some guns can hold up to six to twelve ammo; depends on the size."

Aang's eyes widened about a weapon that is very advanced.

"Did the Fire Nations made them?" he asked.

Ricky looked at him, knowing he has never heard of _Fire Nations_ before, he shook his head in denial.

"No, guns are made where I'm from."

"Oh", Aang said where there was an awkward silence for a while till Aang decided to break it with a cough.

"Well, I guess you are from another…" Aang stopped to find the right word in this uncomfortable conversation.

"Another world," Ricky answered, "Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Well, I guess I should introduce you to the village huh?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

Ricky went back towards the hut to het his shirt and his light jacket, while the Water Tribe kids are still arguing about him that they didn't even though that he entered inside the Eskimo tent. He quickly went outside the tent to catch up with Aang. Ricky put on his jacket; despite of how cold it is, but NOT this cold.

"Well, no matter what WORLD I'm in, the South Pole will always be cold", he said to himself.

But surprisingly, the cold more felt like the winter in Colorado…just a little warmer. Ricky finally caught up with Aang and saw a small group of people with him. Their expressions were a bit nervous and scared when they first looked at him.

"Village, meet Ricky", Aang replied, "Ricky, meet the Village."

"Um hi," he said.

The kids were huddling around their mothers, scared at the teenage boy. This made Ricky feel very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about that", Aang said, "They did that when I was first introduce to the village."

"Mr. Aang", a young girl spoke up, "Who is that, he's not from the Fire Nation is he?"

Aang looked down at the kids and chuckle at the little girl's question.

"No Namine" Aang replied, "He's not from the Fire Nation."

But for some reason, that still doesn't ease at the mothers a bit. Then an old woman, that had the exact same hair loop like Katara had stepped forward.

"Hello young man, my name is Kanna."

Ricky bowed his head in respect, something out of his head.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kanna", he said.

"You can call me Gran-gran", she said.

Ricky was silent for a second, and then smacked his forehead so hard it left a red hand-mark on it. The kids began to giggle when Ricky smacked himself, while Kanna made a tiny little smirk on her face.

"No need to hurt your own head Young Ricky", she said.

Ricky looked at the elderly woman and at the kids, for some reason he wanted to smile. Maybe he could get some answers from this place.

"So, hey", Ricky finally spoke up for the first time, "What IS the Fire Nation?"

Kanna and the villagers looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean, you're NOT from or WHAT the Fire Nation is?" Kanna asked.

Ricky just shook his in denial.

"Um, no I haven't. Why?"

The village began to murmur something, that Ricky couldn't hear him. But Aang felt a little uncomfortable when they are talking about him. Sometimes, Ricky could read peoples' lips of what their saying. Some of the villagers' lips were what he thinks they're saying is like.

'Does he have Amnesia or something?' whispered one of women.

'Maybe he's a spy, so he can tell the Fire Nation we still have a waterbender in our village.' Another one whispered.

While the adults were whispering to each other, the kids began to walk around Ricky in both awe and curiosity.

"Hey mister", a young asked who Ricky is probably Namine, "How did you get that hole on your shoulder?"

Ricky wanted to say that he got it from a gunshot from his greatest rivals ever in school, but since Aang said he has NEVER heard a gun in his life, he started to wonder if no one in this village has heard of it too.

"Um, I got it from a…" Ricky tried to find an excuse so the parents won't get suspicious, "Honestly, I have no idea", he finally said.

Then a little boy looked at Ricky's shiny, cross-like necklace and a triangle with a man on it in curiosity, so he decided to touch it.

"Hey Mister Ricky", the boy spoke up, "What is that on your necklace?"

Ricky looked at his necklace that the boy was talking about; it was his favorite necklace that his dad gave it to him on his sixth birthday. It was a Christian cross along with the Jewish sacred symbol, The Star of David. He wanted to tell them about Him, but is worried if he's going to insult their religion and customs, but he wanted to tell them anyways.

"It's a gift from my dad", he explained.

The kids were amazed about Ricky and wanted to know more about him.

"Would you like to play with us and Aang?" another girl asked.

Ricky gave them a little smile; he is fond with little kids and babies.

"Sure", Ricky said.

The kids cheered with excitement and started pulling on his sleeve, trying to catch up with them. Aang smiled at them. He wanted to feel happy for the kids they have a new friend, but he couldn't get this feeling that something was wrong.

"Hey Aang", Ricky yelled, "Are you coming or not?"

Aang snapped out of his train of thoughts and caught with the kids.

"I'm coming", he answered.

Something IS not right, but he couldn't put his figure on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is He? Part 3

* * *

Location: Seoul, South Korea

The city of Seoul was the most South Korea's biggest megacity and the capital of the country. An American man at the age of forty-five, with a short beard and brown eyes. He was wearing an U.S. Navy suit, with a badge that said "Jonathan Richard". Jonathan Richard was the America's very well respected general; he saved about fifty hundred soldiers from the Iran War. He was sitting at his desk; feeling bored in his mind hoping this meeting would be over. Then an older-looking man, look like an Asian version of the Sergeant from "The A-Team" but had a blind eye on the left.

"General Richards", the sergeant called.

The general quickly stood up and saluted at the sergeant.

"Yes Sergeant Jae-Sun", he said.

"The President of South Korea will like to see you."

Sergeant Jae-Sun then left Richard alone for a while, and then Richard sighed to himself.

"Don't worry Ricky", he murmured, "I'm coming home."

* * *

Location: Southern Water Tribe Village

Ricky had learned a lot for the past few minutes from Aang and Gran-Gran; he learned about the four nations and their elements; the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. Ricky was still very confused on how he got here, but the kids kept him very busy with a game of tag and hide and seek. He hasn't seen Sokka or Katara for a while until he saw them came out of the tent they were in. Ricky and Aang came up towards to the two native Water Tribe kids and told them everything, so they didn't have to. Ricky, still getting use to his surrounding, but still wanted to know how he got here.

"Hey Ricky", Katara yelled.

Ricky turned around seeing her running towards him, since he was playing with the kids.

"Aang and I wanted to know if you would like to go penguin sledding with us?"

Ricky had never heard of 'penguin sledding', but he remembered what his dad said.

"Don't allow your problems hold you back of trying something new."

He knew he couldn't allow his wound to hold him back.

"Sure, why not."

Katara smiled at him, took his hand and led him outside of the village. Ricky started blushing since the only one who usually holds his hand was either Anna or his girlfriend Elsa. It took at least five minutes till they saw Aang, what looks like he's trying to grab one of the penguins. Ricky was shocked that he never seen these penguins before; unlike the penguins you would see in the zoo or Antarctica, these penguins had four flippers and had no beak, instead their faces looked like a puppy (without the dog facial features though).

"Hey guys", Aang called out to the two teens.

Katara let go of Ricky's hand, leaving him left behind for at least few steps away. Katara and Aang turned around and looked at Ricky, seeing him already exhausted.

"Oh *pant* my *pant* gosh," he panted between his sentences, "I *pant* haven't run *pant* like this in *pant* forever."

The two giggled for a moment, and went up towards him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it", Aang told him.

Ricky looked up at him, smiled a little and stretched his legs for a moment.

"Okay, so how do we do this penguin sledding thing?"

"Well, Ricky" Katara spoke, "First, you need is bait."

Katara pulled some small fish and a flock of penguins started coming towards her. Ricky then grabbed some fish, so did Aang. Then the penguins started to surround the three kids. Aang started laughing, while Ricky tried his best not to scare them away.

"Ok" Ricky said, "Now what?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other and then smirked for a few seconds. Ricky looked at them with unease.

'This is not going to be good' he thought.

* * *

Zuko was surrounded by his foot soldiers, ready to attack him. Zuko began to attack them with all his might, shooting them with his fireballs. Iroh was sitting crisscross style, sipping his tea, and watching his nephew while he was training. Zuko manage to knock out the foot guards, but was still couldn't seem to calm down.

"Again", General Iroh instructed.

Zuko gave his uncle an even more than his usual anger glare, but he let it go, since he was SURE he was going to practice in order to face the Avatar. While Zuko kept attacking his foot soldiers, Iroh felt an unease feeling like he had before. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it had to be connecting towards the Avatar's disappearance. All he could think of is that one tiny scripture he found in the Ba Sing Sae Library.

"In the four-hundredth year of the burning comet's arrival, the Avatar will be allied with the an unlikely ally from beyond the stars, but will bring peace and prosper to both of their worlds."

Iroh wondered what it could've mean, but he knew that he must meet this person and what is his or her purpose.

"I'm sick and tired of these basic firebending moves, I'm ready to do the advance", Zuko said angrily.

"No", Iroh said, "You are not ready, you need to use your energy NOT your muscles."

Zuko then gave his uncle and even angrier glare.

"The Avatar has been gone for at least a hundred years Uncle, he must've been training for that long. I AM ready to do the advance firebending Uncle."

Iroh then sigh in defeat, knowing that his nephew will keep arguing until he gets his way.

"Fine", he said, "But first, I must finish my roasted duck."

He began to chew his duck, making Zuko look at him in disbelief.

* * *

Ricky was screaming with delight and excitement. He had never rode on a penguin before and he never knew how much fun it was. He tried to look at Aang and Katara, but the wind was blowing on his face so fast it made it hard for him to turn.

"I haven't have been doing this since I was a kid!" Katara yelled.

"You're still a kid," Aang yelled back.

Ricky started laughing since he had never had this much fun in years.

"This is amazing", he yelled, "This is ten times better than riding on a regular sled!"

They finally made it to the bottom of the hill, began to slow down, but Ricky's penguin kept going making it hard for Ricky to stop. Ricky began to panic, since he doesn't know how to stop a penguin.

"Ricky, look out", they yelled.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?"

Ricky and his penguin finally stopped when they crashed into a hard metal object, luckily Aang and Katara caught up to him.

"Are you alright", Katara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh man, what did I hit a giant metal robot?"

Katara and Aang looked at him with confusion, but they didn't want to bother him about it.

"You weren't wrong about the metal part though", Katara said.

The trio looked to see what it is; a giant, metal ship with a red flag. Ricky was shocked to see a giant ship in the middle of the Southern Water Tribe.

"What the heck is that?" Ricky asked.

"That is a Fire Nation Battleship, it's been there for centuries." Katara said with a worried look on her face.

Aang began to walk towards the ship to get a closer look, but Katara and Ricky began to panic.

"Aang, what are doing you can't go in there", Katara yelled.

"Yeah, for all we know there could be booby traps, or ghosts, or ghost with booby traps and want to possess your soul!"

"You can't let your fears get the best of you guys", Aang informed.

Aang continue to walk towards the ship, leaving Katara and Ricky behind. Katara gave Ricky a disbelief look on her face.

"Really Ricky, ghost possesses our soul?" she asked.

"Yeah, I might have over reacted there a bit", Ricky replied in embarrassment.

Katara and Ricky decided to go with Aang inside the ship, worry that they might set off a booby trap. When they were inside, it was empty and completely dark. They began to walk carefully so they didn't have to walk towards a booby trap.

"There is one thing I don't get", Aang said.

Ricky looked at him with confusion.

"What", he asked.

"This whole _war_ thing. I have friends all over the world, even the at the Fire Nation and I haven't seen a war before."

Katara began to think about what Aang was saying.

"Hey Aang", she said "How long were you in that iceberg?"

"I don't know, a day or two", Aang said.

"I think you two were in for a hundred years."

This made Ricky and Aang in disbelief, however Ricky was already freaking out.

"WHAT! A HUNDRED YEARS! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, I CAN'T BE THAT OLD! I SHOULD'VE BEEN DEAD!" he yelled.

"I have to agree with Ricky on this one", Aang replied, "I don't look like a hundred-twelve year old man."

"Just think about it Aang, the War has been a hundred years old and the only reason why don't know about it is that you were in that iceberg."

Aang began to sit down, trying to wrap around the information while Ricky was trying to figure out on how he got in there.

"But what about me", he said, "I still don't know how I got in that iceberg in the first place."

Aang and Katara knew what he meant; they too want to know how he got here in the first place.

"Well, we should get going. My brother would probably be suspicious about you two", Katara said.

The three then got up about to leave the ship, but Aang then went into another room, making the two teenagers very worry.

"Aang, get back here", Ricky hissed.

But Aang then tripped on a small wire, that made Katara and Ricky caught him just in time. It wasn't long till the door began to trap the three inside.

"What did you say about booby traps?" Aang asked.

Ricky watches the machine and the gears began to activate a signature flare. Ricky tried to reach towards the flare, but it was too late. The flare began to burst in flame, making a hole on the ceiling and Ricky unconscious. Aang and Katara began to worry, until Aang saw the hole that the flare made. He grabbed Ricky and Katara with his arms.

"Hold on", he said.

He leaped towards the hole, making Katara screaming for her life. What they didn't know is that Zuko watched them the whole time.

"Guard, get my uncle" he demanded, "Tell him I have found the Avatar."

Zuko looked back at his telescope turning it towards the village.

"And his hiding place."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Friends and New Enemies Part 1

* * *

Location: Southern Water Tribe Village

Aang and Katara went back towards the village while Aang carried the unconscious Ricky. Then they saw the villagers standing in front of the entrances. The kids ran towards shouting with excitement.

"Yeah, Aang and Ricky are back!"

Sokka came towards with an angry look on his face.

"I knew it", he pointed towards Aang and Ricky, "You two signal the Fire Nation and now they're on their way didn't you?"

"Aang and Ricky didn't do anything", she yelled back, "It was an accident! And just for you're information, Ricky is out cold! He tried to stop the flare from going up, but the blast knocked him out."

Kanna then finally spoke up.

"Katara you know you're not allowed to go in that ship. Now we are all in trouble."

While they were arguing, a loud moan came out of nowhere; they saw Ricky tried to get up. He rubbed his head, trying to get his sight back until he saw the kids running towards him.

"Ricky, are you ok", Namine asked.

"Soldiers away from the enemy", Sokka demanded, "Those two are now hereby banished from this village."

Ricky was very confuse, what did he do to be banished. He started to get up slowly while he tried to find his voice. When he finally stood up, he finally spoke.

"Are you crazy", he yelled, "We didn't do anything. You can't jump to conclusions Pony Man!"

Sokka's eyes began to twitch when he heard that insulting name: Pony Man.

"Listen, everyone. I know you guys are not living in paradise, but Aang has brought something that I have never seen this have: fun."

Aang and Katara looked at him in surprise, they just met for a few hours and he is trying to protect Aang from leaving the village.

"Fun, FUN?" Sokka yelled, "How can we fight the Fire Nation with FUN?"

"You should at least try it sometimes", Ricky murmured.

This made Sokka finally ticked, he pointed his spear towards Ricky.

"Both of you out. NOW!"

Katara then stood in front of Ricky, begging Kanna to stop Sokka.

"Katara, you knew better then not to go in that ship. I'm sorry, but I believe that the airbender and the boy should go."

Katara looked at her in disbelief, she can't believe that this is happening.

"If Aang and Ricky are banished, then I am too."

She turned her back away from Gran-Gran and Sokka. Ricky put his hand on to her shoulder. She turned around seeing Ricky with a sad look on his face.

"Katara, we don't want you to do this for us. It's mostly my fault to bring you two into this."

Sokka smirked in victory, "So, the enemy finally confesses."

Ricky began walking towards Appa, the giant flying bison and Aang followed up behind him. Aang went up on Appa's head, getting ready to leave until Katara and the kids went to say their goodbyes to the two boys.

"So, this is?" Katara asked sadly, "This is… goodbye?"

Aang hanged his head down in sadness, Ricky looked at Sokka with an angry look on his face. He then looked at the kids with great sadness on his face.

"Please don't go", Namine said sadly, "We will miss you guys."

"I'll miss you too Namine", Ricky said.

Ricky turned around and started climbing up on Appa. Sokka then started to mock about Appa.

"Ok, let's see your bison fly now, air boy."

Aang began to thrash the reins, but all it did is made Appa yawn and just made him stand.

"Yeah, I thought so", Sokka said mockingly.

Appa began to move slowly away from the village, leaving Katara at the entrance. Kanna went up to Katara, trying to make her feel better.

"Katara, you will start to feel better if you-"

But Katara began to snap at her.

"Happy now Gran-Gran? That was my ONLY chance to become a master waterbender!"

She then stomped away from her grandmother; upset with both Sokka and Gran-Gran, she went inside her tent.

"Alright soldiers", Sokka yelled, "Get into your positions, the Fire Nation soldiers will be here any minute now."

"But I have-" a young boy replied, but was cutoff by Sokka.

"And NO POTTY BREAKS!"

The young boy began to run towards with the other kids, leaving Sokka behind. Sokka turned around, wondering what he did was the right thing to do. His mind was racing about one thing, Ricky.

"I hope those two aren't getting themselves into trouble", he mumbled.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe Pony-Man would do such a thing", Ricky yelled still mad at Sokka.

"Don't worry about it Ricky" Aang said, "Once we get back to my place everything will be okay."

Ricky looked up at his new friend and smiled a bit, but couldn't think of how the monks from another dimension would help him. They were resting near an odd looking ice; Aang was resting inside a hole, while Ricky rested on Appa's saddle. Ricky kept his mind busy about how would he ever get back home, why is he even here, and hope that Elsa is okay.

"So, what do you think", Ricky asked.

Aang looked at him with confusion.

"Think about what?"

"About Katara", Ricky finally answered, "What do you think about her?"

Aang began to blush for a minute, but then his mind began to start thinking about her. He couldn't help but blushing when he saw that beautiful face of hers.

"She's amazing", he said, "What about you?"

Ricky was quiet for a moment, but for some reason he started to think about Elsa.

"She reminds me of my girlfriend", he said.

Aang wanted to know more about him.

"What's her name?"

Ricky started to look at him with a accusing and joking look on his face.

"Why, so you can steal her away from me 'Romeo'", he said jokingly.

Aang started to laugh at his comment, he still doesn't know who _Romeo_ is, but it's probably a cultural thing where he's from. That's when Ricky caught something from the corner of his eye, a giant metal-like ship that is coming straight towards the Village.

"Hey Aang, what's that?"

Aang looked where Ricky was talking about, his eyes widened when he saw the Fire Nation navy ship

"The village is in trouble! Appa wait here, Ricky we have to help them!"

Aang grabbed his staff, transforming it into a glider. Ricky wanted to help, but he couldn't wonder how on earth they would get there in time. But that's when he gotten an idea.

"Aang, I got an idea. Do you still have those fish Katara gave you?"

Aang pulled out the fish that Katara gave it to him.

"Yeah, I still do. Why?"

Ricky then made a grin, making Aang unease.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" Zuko angrily yelled.

Sokka was already frustrated since Zuko keeps counterattacking his attacks. Sokka tried to charge at him with his spear, but was a failure like every other of his attacks. But then suddenly Sokka's boomerang came back, spin Zuko's helmet around. Zuko start to turn his helmet in its original position and then stared angrily at Sokka. It wasn't long till they heard yelling, it was Aang and Ricky riding on the penguins. Aang started to rammed towards Zuko, making him flipped over. The kids started to cheer, but stopped when the snow piled over them when Aang passed by. But they still cheered since their two new friends are back. Aang got off of his penguin, went up to his two new friends.

"Hey guys", he said.

"Nice to see you again, Aang", Sokka said moodily.

Katara started to notice that Ricky was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Aang", she said, "Where's Ricky?"

Soon after they saw Ricky holding Aang's staff, still on his penguin, whacked a couple of Fire Nation foot soldiers down towards their feet. Ricky jumped off from his penguin, landing safely on to his feet. The kids started to cheer for him as he started to walk towards his friends.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing really", Sokka said (still moodily), "You came in just in time."

Ricky turned around to see who the leader was; it was a teenage boy with a burnt scar on his left eye. The teenager started to command his soldiers to surround Aang, preparing to attack. Luckily, Ricky threw Aang's staff towards him, blowing all the snow towards the foot soldiers including the scarred teenager. Ricky grabbed a spear that was next to Sokka, began running towards to Aang preparing for the worst. The teenager melted all the snow, showing an angry look on his face, looking towards the two young boys.

"Wait a minute", he said, "_You're_ the last airbender? _You're_ the Avatar?"

Katara and Sokka was shocked on what the firebender had said, but Ricky on the other hand was very confuse.

"What are you talking about", Ricky asked.

Zuko then turned around to see who said that, a young teenage boy with a dark grey light Water Tribe jacket with a wingless spiked dragon on it. He was standing next with the Avatar, trying to be brave.

"I have been training for all my life and this is the result? You're just a kid", Zuko said.

"Well, you're just a teenager", Aang replied.

Zuko then starting to launch all of his firebending on Aang, but Aang deflected all the fire with his staff. Zuko started to notice that the strange kid with the Avatar trying to protect the villagers from the firebenders with a half-broken spear. Then Zuko got an awful idea.

"Soldiers, attack that kid", he commanded.

Ricky saw the foot soldiers starting to surrounding him, without thinking, he started yelling as he keep swinging his broken spear at the soldiers. But to no avail, the firebenders began to launch their fire at Ricky. Everything started to move very slowly for Ricky, but something was caught in the corner of his eye. Aang turned around to see something he never seen before, a bright dark blue light was coming from Ricky's right hand, began to blast all the firebenders away from him. Everyone was shocked when they saw what Ricky did; he was holding a dark blue fireball that was hovering above his right hand. Ricky looked at his right hand and was completely scared on what just happened. Before he could react, he was knocked out from the back of the head. Few hours later, Ricky started to wake up slowly but still was hurt after being hit in the head. His eyes, still adjusting to his surroundings, started to see that he was inside some sort of metal room with a red flag in the center of the wall.

"Wait a minute", he murmured, "Am I inside of the Fire Nation ship?"

Then suddenly, the door started to open making Ricky scared out of his wits. It wasn't long till he saw an old man, with a very long goatee, sideburn, and an extremely short ponytail.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was afraid that you wouldn't wake up", the old man said.

Ricky has heard about that the Fire Nation were ruthless, merciless, and very aggressive. But by the looks of the old man, he seemed to be a nice man.

"I would like to know you're name young man."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Allies and New Enemies Part 2

* * *

Ricky wasn't sure if he could trust the man, but at the same time that he can. Without hesitation, Ricky began to speak his name.

"M-my name is Ricky," he stammered.

The old man began to look at him with confusion, but then changed it with a smile on his face.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ricky" he said, "My name is Iroh."

Ricky started to show a little smile on his face, but started to fade thinking about Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

"What's wrong Young Ricky", General Iroh asked.

Ricky snapped out of his daydream and began to look at the old general, hoping to make an excuse.

"Um, I'm worried for my friends", he said.

"Ah, you mean the airbender?"

Ricky's eyes began to widen, how did he know about Aang?

"H-how-"

"How did I know", he answered, "My nephew told me about a young kid bending blue fire was protecting the Avatar."

Ricky was confused about him 'bending blue fire', but that's when he realized that same blue light was coming from his hand. He looked down at his right hand, the same hand that was holding the blue light. But for some reason, he doesn't know how he brought out the fire.

"I can help you with your firebending, if you want", General Iroh requested.

Ricky looked at him with excitement and confusion.

"R-really", he asked, "Why?"

"I have a feeling that you were here for a reason, young friend. Plus, I believe you have a lot more experience than my nephew, Zuko."

Then, for a split second, the door sprang wide open revealing a firebender soldier with a worry expression on his face.

"General Iroh, the Avatar has escaped", he said.

General Iroh sighed, and then got up slowly from his chair.

"I will be there in just a minute."

The soldier then quickly scampered away from the room, while no one was looking (except for Ricky of course), Iroh started to grab something from his long sleeve. It what looks like a scroll with a Fire Nation emblem on the stamp

"You better hide this" Iroh said, "You don't want to anyone seeing this would we."

Ricky quickly grabbed the scroll from General Iroh's hand and placed it inside his inside his light hoodie's pocket. Iroh quickly turned around, to see if anyone would be coming the door. Then he turned to Ricky, to see if he's still there.

"Ok", he said, "I'm going to leave this door open for you, so you can escape with your friends."

Ricky slightly nodded his head and Iroh left the room, leaving the door slightly open. Ricky began to think about General Iroh's plan; why did he want to help him, was he really here for a purpose, or how come he can bend fire? But he didn't have time to think; he had to escape. Ricky began to move towards the door and began to peek inside. Luckily, no one was near the door and he can escape towards the main deck as quickly as possible. Ricky began to slowly open the door, hoping not to get attention. After the door was open, he began tiptoeing away from his prison cell, and looking for an exit. But before he could find the exit, two firebenders and Aang were running towards his way. Aang widen his eyes to see Ricky in the hallway, he began to reach out his hand and grabbed Ricky. Ricky and Aang began running across the hallway for at least a minute.

"What are you doing in here", Ricky asked.

"I surrendered myself to the Fire Nation, so they can stop harming the village", Aang replied.

"Are you crazy", He yelled, "Why would you do that?"

"Don't worry", Aang yelled back, "I got an idea."

They stopped at the end of the corridor, leaving them cornered. The firebenders finally caught up to the two boys and they began to attack, but it backfire when Ricky launch a huge blue fireball from his fist. The firebenders were blasted away from a few feet away from the two boys. Aang's eyes widen in surprise and in confusion.

"How did you do that", he asked.

"I don't know" Ricky answered, "It just happened."

Aang didn't want to argue with him, so he just nodded his head and grabbed Ricky's hand. The two boys began looking for an exit for at least two minutes, until they found a room with Aang's staff in it.

"My staff", he yelled.

"AANG NO!" Ricky yelled, but Aang quickly went to grab his staff, but the door was slammed right behind him, revealing Zuko standing in the room.

"It has seems that I underestimated you Avatar", he said.

* * *

Ricky kept banging on the metal door but to no prevail. He begins to panic until he looks at his hand and snaps his fingers, showing a small blue fire from the tips of his fingers.

"I hope this works", he told himself as he looks at the door and breathes deeply and begin to concetrate.

* * *

Zuko began to shoot out the fireballs directly at Aang, but he quickly dodging almost all the attacks, until the third fireball hit him straight towards the wall. Aang slowly raised his head up, seeing Zuko in the middle of the room preparing to attack, but the door began to explode from the hinges. The prince turned around to see Ricky standing right in front of him. The prince started to smirk, thinking that the boy would actually stop him.

"You think a weird looking boy like you would stop me?"

Ricky didn't say anything for a minute, and then he began to smirk.

"Oh you have no idea."

Ricky then released a huge blue fireball at Zuko, showing a huge explosion outside of the side of the ship. Aang and Ricky began to escape from the giant hole that Ricky made. Ricky was coughing for a few seconds, then seeing that they were surrounded by five firebending foot soldiers. It wasn't long for Zuko to get on top of the docking area, he was very furious. Ricky began to fear for a worse, until they heard a large roar from the distance. Zuko looked up to see a giant six-legged creature coming towards them.

"What the heck is that thing?"

Aang looked up, to see what was the prince was talking about. Aang began to smile widely.

"Appa!"

Zuko then quickly turned towards the two boys and began to blast at them, but Ricky quickly went in front of Aang in defense. The fire blast began to hit him directly towards his chest, making him collide with Aang, making them both fall overboard. Katara widened her eyes, to see them fall overboard.

"Aang! Ricky!"

She began to close her fearing for the worst, but then a giant light came out of the water showing a giant multi-color fireball coming straight out of the water. Then it revealed Aang and Ricky, with their eyes glowing white. Then Aang began to bend her the giant wave of water and Ricky bending a giant multi-color fireball, they began to release it coming straight towards the firebenders. Before Zuko could react, the giant wave and fireball began to collide together, knocking Zuko and the firebenders off the deck. Katara and Sokka's jaws began to drop to the floor.

"I don't believe it", Katara murmured.

"Now THAT'S is waterbending", Sokka proclaimed.

Aang and Ricky finally came down after their attack on the firebenders, leaving them exhausted. Katara quickly caught Aang and Ricky, before they could hit the metal floor. Aang slowly opened his eyes, seeing Katara holding him.

"Thanks guys", he said tiredly, "Thanks for coming."

"Well, we can't allow you take all the credit", Sokka replied.

After a while, Ricky began moaning and slowly raising his head up. He turned his head around to see Sokka quickly grabbing Aang's staff, pointing directly at him.

"Wha-what's going on?"

"What do mean 'what's going on'? You just bended blue fire in front of the village and then you bended a giant massive rainbow fireball!" Sokka yelled.

Ricky widened his eyes in confusion; he didn't want to be treated like an outcast like back at home.

"Look, can we discuss this some other time?"

Before Sokka could retort, Zuko began to climb up the boat and heading straight towards them. Ricky quickly reacted and threw a blue fireball directly towards the prince, pushing him directly off the ship. Sokka was dumbfounded, while Ricky smiled triumphantly.

"Come on, let's go."

The three kids nodded and ran straight towards to Appa. Ricky began to shoot out fireballs at the firebenders, just for to give enough time to escape. Aang went on top of Appa's head, grabbing the reins, and started whipping it.

"Yip-yip Appa! Yip-yip", Aang yelled.

Appa began to lift off, leaving the ship behind. Ricky began to climb on Appa, seeing Katara's hand reaching out for him.

"Grab my hand", she said.

Ricky grabbed her hand, began lifting him up towards the saddle. Aang turned around to see a giant fireball coming towards them.

"Ricky!"

The young teenager turned around to see what Aang was looking at. His eyes widened in fear. He started to run towards it and started to throw a hand-size fireball towards the giant glacier. The glacier than exploded making a giant pile of snow began crashing on the Fire Nation ships. The kids cheer, leaving the ship far behind. Zuko looked at the kids with an anger expression on his face.

"Look on the bright side Zuko; the Fire Nation's greatest threat is a boy", Uncle Iroh joked.

Zuko then scowled at his uncle.

"That BOY did all of THIS! And how did that weird kid get out of his cell?!"

Uncle Iroh stayed silent for a moment, since he's the one who helped him escape. But Zuko didn't thought about it for a moment; he was still upset about his failure (again).

"Follow them", Zuko commanded, but the soldiers were too busy cleaning up the mess, "As soon as you finish that."

Meanwhile

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Ricky began to celebrate their victory for escaping the Fire Nation's grasp. Katara always wanted to know why Aang never told them about why was he the Avatar or why Ricky is a firebender.

"So Aang", Katara said, "Why didn't you say that you were the Avatar?"

Aang turned his head away from his friends with a saddened expression on his face.

"Because… Because I never wanted to be the Avatar."

It was silence for a few seconds, but then Sokka turned his head towards Ricky, lost in his mind.

"So Ricky" Sokka said, "Why didn't you tell us why you're a firebender?"

Ricky then looked at his new friends; he wanted to tell them why. But at the same time, he also wanted to know why.

"I wish I knew Pony Man."

Sokka's eyes began to twitch to hear that nickname again. Katara and Aang began to chuckle when they heard Ricky still call him that.

"Don't worry about it Ricky" Aang said, "I bet that my old mentor, Monk Gyasto will tell us everything why you're here."

Ricky smiled; hoping that what Aang is saying is true. Ricky looked at the sky, hoping everything will be all right.

"I hope so Aang, I hope so…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally it's done; now our adventure will begin. Chapter six will begin shortly. See ya'll soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins Part 1

* * *

Location: Loveland, Colorado

Elsa Rainelle was really bored; her family went to a family reunion for the summer for at least a month now. Ever since she and Ricky were apart during summer vacation and Johnny in summer school, it's been hard to keep her mind of them. Well for her, she's worry about Ricky. They've been together since they were five years old and now she's worry that her ex/douchebag, perverted, and cheating boyfriend, Dexter Paxton is going to hurt him. She keeps staring out at the window where her family's staying at, even though the resort was fun; it still wasn't strong enough to keep her mind out off of Ricky.

"You still can't get your mind off him, huh Elsa?"

Her train of thought snapped and turned around to see Anna just got back from ski resort.

"No Anna", she replied, "I'm just worry that Dexter is going to do something bad to him."

Anna began to sigh in annoyance.

"Sis, you know better than to think like that. Johnny and I help Ricky to become stronger and more athletic to kick that douchebag Paxton's butt."

Elsa giggled at her little sister's tomboy talk. Though, she was right; Johnny and Anna have been helping Ricky to be stronger, by attending him to some martial arts class and attend some sports at school so he can defend himself when Dexter or his goons are around.

"You're right Anna, I'm sorry."

Anna went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, don't be. If anything happens to him, Johnny will be there when he's out of summer school."

Just then, Anna's iPhone began to buzz repeatedly. Anna quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket to see who was calling her. It was Johnny.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's Johnny" Anna replied.

Anna then quickly clicked the answer button to see what Johnny wants.

"Hey Johnny Boy, what's up", she said. (Johnny Boy was Johnny's nickname that Anna gave to him.)

"Anna, you're not going to believe this", he yelled through the speakers.

"Whoa Johnny, slow down. You're making my ears bleed!" she retorted.

_"Where's Elsa, is she with you?"_

Anna turned around to see Elsa is still behind her.

"Yeah she's with me, why?"

_"Put your phone on speaker"_, he said, _"Both of you need to here this."_

Anna then quickly pressed the speaker mode on and placed it on the coffee table.

"Ok Johnny, what is it? Why does my sister need to hear this?"

Elsa then went up to her sister to see what's the matter.

"I'm here Jonathan" Elsa said, "What's wrong?"

Johnny was quiet for a few seconds, and then he started to choke.

_"I-it's Ricky. H-h-he's dead."_

The girls suddenly began to gasp in horror and in disbelief.

* * *

"Hey, Aang" Sokka said, "Have you seen my blubbered seal jerky?"

Aang turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Wait that was food. Ricky and I used it to start a fire, sorry about that", he said with a smile on his face.

"You WHAT?!" he yelled, "No wonder why the fire smelled so good."

He hung his head in disbelief to hear that all his all-time favorite (probably his only) food was gone. Aang then turned around to see they're heading towards the mountain range.

"The Patola Mountains, we're almost home", Aang said cheerfully.

Katara, started to worry about Aang; she feels like that Aang is going to be shock to that the airbenders are now extinct. She then turned to see Ricky still sleeping since they left the beach. She started to smile to know that he's willing to help.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Aang, Katara, and Sokka explained to him about everything what they're going to do; go to the Southern Air Temple, ask Aang's old mentor Monk Gyasto, and see they could help Ricky to get back home. Ricky thought it was a great plan, but thought it would be impossible since they have no idea about parallel universes and how the monks would help them._

_"I just have one question", he said._

_"What is it", Aang asked._

_"Who hit me in the back of my head?"_

_The three kids were silent for a moment, until Aang and Katara turned their heads towards Sokka with a grimace look on their face._

_"What?"_

_"Sokka thought that you were a Fire Nation spy, so he threw his boomerang at you and then you knocked out", Katara explained._

_Ricky then turned around to see Sokka began to grow unease._

_"That was a day ago, could we just forget about and say it was a misunderstanding?" Sokka asked._

_Then, the three kids turned around and Ricky began to crack his knuckles. Sokka began to gulp._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Katara then snapped out of her head when Aang that they have arrived.

"Ricky, wake up! We're here", Aang said excitedly.

Ricky slowly opening his eyes to see Aang's face right in front of him. Ricky then grunted and then turned around.

"Not now mom, it's Saturday. Let me sleep." He murmured.

Aang then made a pouty face, but then he began to have a sinister plan. He quickly went to Sokka and started whispering into his ear.

"Sokka, now's your chance to get even with him."

Sokka then smiled devilishly and quickly grabbed his boomerang and started touching Ricky's face with it.

"Ricky, there's a deadly scorpion spider on your face", he whispered.

Ricky's face began to twitch, he then reach out hoping to make whatever is touching him stop. He then felt Aang's staff and quickly whack Sokka's head with it. Sokka started to drop his boomerang and began screaming his head off. Aang and Katara began to laugh hysterically to see Sokka in great pain.

"Leave me alone Johnny, I'm trying to sleep", he murmured angrily.

Then, Katara started to have an idea. She then went up to Ricky's ear and started to whisper something, that Aang and Sokka didn't hear.

"Ricky, wake up. It's morning", she whispered.

Ricky then turned around and slowly opening his eyes. He tried to adjust his eyes, due to the light, to see who it was.

"E-Elsa" he said, "I-is that you?"

"Morning sleepy head" Katara said cheerfully, "Time to wake up."

Ricky began to get up and then slowly yawn and stretch his legs and arms. When his eye's started to adjust, he started to see that he was still on Appa's saddle and then he began to blush lobster red.

"K-Katara?!" he yelled, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were my girlfriend."

Ricky then covered his mouth when he realized what he just said. The two kids, excluding Aang, stared at him like he's nuts.

"You have a girlfriend", Sokka asked.

Ricky then sighed and started nodding his head.

Katara gasped in excitement, while Sokka looked at him dumbfounded.

"You got to tell us about her", Katara said.

Ricky started to blush even more into a ruby red. It wasn't long till they finally made towards the ground. Ricky then quickly jumped off of the saddle first, trying to forget about what just happened. Aang then went towards Ricky and put his hand on his shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry about it", said Aang, "We'll get you home. This I vow."

Ricky then smiled at his friend and then began to look at the temple. It was similar to the Cambodian Temples in New Guinea, but it still has its' color and no trees were growing out of the buildings. Ricky whistled at the sight.

"Wow, this looks just like the Cambodian Temples at my world, except for there are no trees coming out of the ground."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other and then towards Ricky.

"You're from another world, I don't think that's possible" Sokka said unconvinced.

Ricky then turned around and gave him a "no-really" face.

"Then explained my clothing then Pony Man", he retorted calmly.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sokka yelled.

Ricky rolled his eyes and then looked back at the temple. He started to wonder around and saw Aang looking at the distance, feeling depress.

"Hey Aang, you okay?"

Aang didn't turned around, he just stared out into space.

"This place use to be populated with monks, lemurs, and bison. But now…" Aang then let out a sigh, "There's nothing but weeds… I still can't believe everything has changed."

There was silence for a few minutes till Sokka then let out a fake cough to break the awkward moment.

"So, uh this Air Ball game", he said, "How do you play it?"

Aang then turned around with a happy look on his face. Ricky and Katara decided to watch the two playing against each other. Sokka tried to concentrate to stop the ball from entering his goal. Aang then swirled an airball inside a hollow ball and began to kick it with intense force. The ball started to hit some of the poles, then knocked Sokka off of his pole. He then plummet to the ground, covered in snow and dirt. Ricky then began to laugh so hard; he started to draw tears from his eyes. Katara then began to laugh with him. Sokka started to grumble a few words, until something caught his eyes. It was a Fire Nation helmet. Sokka gasped in horror, worried that Aang will see it.

"Katara, you might want to see this."

Katara began to walk towards Sokka, leaving Aang and Ricky behind.

"So, can I try" Ricky asked.

"Okay Sokka, what is it?" Katara said irritated.

"Look at this."

Katara's eyes widen to see the Fire Nation helmet in the snow.

"We have to tell him."

Katara looked at the two boys playing Airball, so far, Aang's winning (as usual).

"Hey Aang, I want to show you something."

Aang and Ricky went down their poles to see what Katara wanted. Katara then quickly bend the snow to cover the helmet, but some of it also got on Sokka.

"What is it", Aang asked.

Katara had to come with an excuse, so Aang doesn't find out.

"I uh, I wanted to show you my waterbending", she lied.

Aang at her curiosity, but he shrugged it off.

"Ok, but you need to keep practicing more."

Aang started to wonder off, leaving the three teenagers behind. Ricky looked Katara suspiciously.

"Katara, what's going on?"

Katara didn't look at him; she then let out a sigh and told Ricky everything. Ricky was shocked to hear that Katara would do such a thing. But then again, he would do the same. He began rubbing his forehead for a better solution.

"Do you think, that the Fire Nation have some areal support?"

"No, I don't think so", Katara said.

"And besides", Sokka replied, "Where in the world can the Fire Nation get to the top of a mountain, did they started growing wings?"

Ricky rolled his eyes, knowing that Sokka was being sarcastic as usual, so he left the two siblings behind to find Aang.

"Hey guys, you got to come see this", Aang hollered.

The three kids began to see what Aang found, to see a very old statue.

"Hey Aang, who's that?" Ricky asked.

Aang turned around with a smile on his face.

"That's Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world."

Aang turned around to see his mentor's statue. He closed his eyes' to remember the good old times he had with him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Monk Gyatso starting making some fruit pies, so he can help Aang to get his mind off the Avatar business._

_"The true secret Aang is inside the gooey center."_

_Monk Gyatso placed his cakes outside to be cooled off. He turned around to see Aang was staring out into space._

_"Aang, would mind telling me what's wrong", he asked._

_Aang snapped out of the train of thought and looked at his old mentor._

_"It's about this whole Avatar thing", he said, "What if it's a mistake?"_

_"Aang, the only thing is a mistake is that they weren't supposed to tell you until you were sixteen", he replied._

_"How will I know if I'm ready?" Aang asked worriedly._

_Monk Gyatso sighed, knowing that this is getting out of hand, but then he began to remember about the prophecy 400 years ago._

_"When the four-hundred year of the comet arrives, the Avatar will have unexpected allies from another world, by the hands of the Alpha-Omega King."_

_He knew that this has to do with Avatar Kyoshi and her ally, David. He was told that David came from another world and was crowned king in a place called Israel. He told Aang this story about a couple of times to tell him, that maybe it could happen._

_"Why don't you help me with these cakes Aang, ok?" he suggested._

_Aang began to smile, knowing what he meant by that. The two airbenders began to form their airball, as Gyatso began counting, they launched the cakes towards the other monks, who were meditating. The cakes hit the monks on top of their heads, making the lemurs to attack them. The two monks began to laugh together, seeing that their prank was a success._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Aang laughed at the memories with his mentor, but it soon started to fade away. He slowly walked away from the statue, and began heading towards to the temple.

"Aang, where are you going", Katara asked.

Aang then turned around, with a small grin.

"I'm going to see someone."

"But how, no one can survive this place for a hundred years", Katara retorted.

Aang knew that if he survived in an iceberg for a century, then his people could survive.

"Well, if I survived in an iceberg, then they could too."

Katara thought about it for a moment, then she agreed with him. Sokka and Ricky followed the two kids for a few minutes. They finally appeared in front of a large door, with three large swirly circles in front of it. Ricky whistled at the remarkable beauty on the door.

"So, where do we find the key", Sokka asked, seeing that opening the door would be impossible.

"The key Sokka", Aang said, "Is airbending."

Aang took a deep breath, and blew the wind into a pipe that was in the center of the three circles. The door quickly unlocked itself and it slowly opened. The kids watch to see nothing but complete darkness inside the large room.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

No answer, they began to enter inside the empty room.

* * *

Zuko is extremely ticked off for three main reasons: One is that son of a b*tch, Admiral Zhao is taking away his opportunity to hunt down the Avatar. Two is that he is afraid that he will no longer get back his honor from his father for two years. And three is that now that there is that weird looking boy can bend blue fire and is now helping the Avatar. He still wanted to know how that boy can bend that fire and WHERE did he come from. Iroh was just sipping his tea, calmly thinking about the young boy. It's been a few weeks since he seen him, if only he could know more about him.

"I still can't believe that this is happening! Admiral Zhao should not take this away from me!" Zuko said angrily.

Iroh still didn't say anything; he began to sip his tea, trying to forget everything that happened today. All he's worry about is that young boy, Ricky.

"Now General Iroh", Zhao said entering in their door, "Now I've heard that there is a boy that can bend blue fire. Is that correct?"

Iroh knew that he can't lie to the admiral, but he can't allow Zhao to hurt him. Better safe than sorry.

"Yes Admiral", he said plainly.

"Well", he said grinning viscously, "And I thought that only Azula can bend blue fire."

"Well, if there is a kid that can bend blue fire and is also helping the Avatar, then this means that the Avatar will be now be able to bend fire."

Zuko already knew this before Admiral Zhao mentioned it. He can't stand this guy any longer; he marched out of the office leaving Admiral Zhao and General Iroh behind.

* * *

"Where's the meat? All I'm seeing is just statues" Sokka complained.

Ricky ignored Sokka's complaints, looking at what like a memorial of different types of people. Some of them wear long robe with some spiked armor; others wore what looked like samurai uniforms. He saw some monk statues and some wear Eskimo jackets. He was amazed by the details on the statues.

"Wow, these statues are amazing", Ricky whistled.

Aang turned around and smiled at him.

"Thanks Ricky."

Katara nodded her head in agreement; she has to admit the statues do look real.

"Hey Aang, do you know who these guys are?"

Aang shook his head, "Nope."

"Those people are the previous Avatar's before you."

Aang, Ricky, and Sokka looked at her with surprise and dumbfounded.

"Really", Aang asked, "That's so awesome."

"Do you really believe this stuff Ricky?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

Ricky shrugged his shoulder, still looking at the statues. To him, it's kind of reminds him of the regenerating of the Doctor from Doctor Who.

"This is amazing", Aang replied.

Aang explained that the Avatar is reborn to different nations: water, earth, fire, and air. Ricky started to see Aang staring at last statue that is a firebender for at least 30 seconds. This starting to creep him out, so he tapped Aang's shoulders for at least three times, then he starting yelling into his ear.

"AANG, WAKE UP!"

Aang was finally snapped out of his trains of thought and start to rub his right ear.

"Ow, sorry Ricky. Guess I spaced out a bit." Aang answered while he's rubbing his ear.

"Sorry", Ricky said rubbing the back of his head, "You started to creep me out by staring into that statue."

Aang slightly chuckled, he didn't know what happened, but he feels like he knows the old guy. He turned around back at the statue for a few seconds.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." Aang said.

Ricky raised his eyebrow, and began to stare at the statue.

"How'd you know who he is?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't know."

Then out of nowhere, they heard a sound. They turned around to see a shadow coming towards them. They started hiding behind the statues; Sokka got his boomerang ready in a battle stance.

"Everybody, be quiet. Don't make a sound", Sokka whisper to them.

"YOU'RE making a sound", Katara retorted.

The three boys shushed her as the shadow grows bigger and bigger. Ricky hoping that who was here, they will get out of here alive.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The New Adventures Begin Part 2

* * *

Location: San Diego, California

News spread all over the place about a young 16-year-old boy that was shot in the chest. The only people who haven't heard about are Suki Lang Richards, mother of Paul Cole Richards and his two sisters. They never pay attention about him, nor do they even care. For example, Ricky's mom hardly took care of him since he was just a newborn. She have to take him to a baby daycare for 24/7 until he was four-years-old. His sisters on the other hand, they were most likely mommy's favorite little girls. She took enough time to bond with them, but not Ricky. It was 7:45 PM in San Diego, and she and her daughters are getting to pack up and leave. She didn't had time to watch the news due to the fact she's EXTREMELY impatient, she wanted to get home so badly to pay her bills and spend some time with her girls.

They drove for at least three hours from San Diego to Los Angeles, due to the traffic on the highway. It was 10:55 PM when they got back; she was too tired to care what happened right now. Susan, as the oldest, was a bit worried about his youngest brother. Even though she doesn't show it physically, she cares about her brother more than anything in the world. When they got home, they saw a group of police cars surrounding their apartment. Suki looked worried, but angry at the same time. Nicki and Susan were scared out of their wits to see so many police cars. Suki unbuckled herself, and slammed the car door behind her, trying to keep her cool down. She went up to one of the policeman and tapped him on his shoulders.

"Excuse me, did my son did something wrong", she said accusingly, and yet in a calmed tone.

The policeman turned around to see who had tapped him. He saw a Japanese woman in her mid-forties, with nature black hair.

"Are you Suki Ling Richards", he asked.

She scoffed, "Yes, is there something wrong?"

The policeman arched his eyebrow, "Your son, Paul Cole Richards, was killed by a school student name Dexter Jeremy Paxton."

She was emotionless for at least a minute, until the two daughters came out of the car.

"Officer, is something wrong?" Susan asked.

The policeman looked behind the mother, to reveal two teenage girls.

"Are you Paul Cole Richards' sisters?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Your brother was killed at the Cliffside by Dexter Jeremy Paxton."

Susan and Nicki gasped in horror, to hear their youngest brother was killed. Their mother, however, scoffed at the thought.

"Do you have any proof for this claim?"

Susan was shocked to hear that her mother would say such a thing, let alone her only son. Nicki was never the nice sibling towards Ricky, but she doesn't want ANYONE to hurt him. The only thing that came to mind for Susan was crying silently, and then ran towards to the cliff.

* * *

Location: The Southern Air Temples

The kids slowly turned their heads to see who has entered the memorial place. To Ricky's surprise, it looked like a lemur, with bat-like ears. Aang started smile ear-to-ear, while Sokka was drooling towards the floor.

"LEMUR!" Aang yelled excitedly.

"Meat", Sokka murmured.

The two boys, started racing towards the lemur. The lemur began scattering away from the boys.

"Aang! Sokka! Get back here!" Katara yelled.

The two ignored her as they kept chasing the lemur. Ricky began chasing the two boys, but they were too fast for him, so he stopped at the entrance.

"Ugh, come on guys, slow down", Ricky said in between sentence.

Katara caught up to him, seeing him trying to catch his breath. Ricky knew that he has to get use to of catching up with them.

"You okay Ricky", Katara asked.

Ricky turned his head around, to see Katara with a worry and yet, a beautiful smile on her face.

"Yeah", he smiled, "I'm still not use to running."

Katara chuckled. Ricky start blushing in a hot pink color, that laugh so much reminds him of Elsa.

"So, would to tell me about your girlfriend, Elsa", Katara asked.

Ricky blushed even harder than before. He couldn't think about her, but he knew one thing about girls: girls won't stop bugging you until you crack.

"Well, I knew Elsa since I was five", he explained, "She has aqua eyes and snow blonde hair with a French braid. She's about my age, only five months later."

Katara imagine Ricky's girlfriend, although she doesn't know what a French braid is, she still tried her best. Time was passing by for at least thirty minutes, as the two kids were having a good time. Ricky felt like he's talking to Elsa since the two girls have so much in common and differences. Ricky learned that Sokka and Katara's mom had died during the war and their dad left to support with the Earth Kingdom to stop the Fire Nation. He felt very bad for her; she has been so much all because of the War. Katara also learned so much about him as well. His dad also had to leave to help Japan and South Korea with North Korea, while his mom left him during her business. His two sister, Nicki and Susan had gone to different schools; while he was sent to daycare until he was four. She felt extremely bad for him, even though it was cliché that they both have some scars in the past, but they felt like they almost know each other. That's when they discovered that the statue of Avatar Roku's eyes started glowing. Then, one by one, all the previous Avatar's eyes started glowing. That's when it hit Katara, like a giant boulder, Aang was in troubled.

"AANG!"

Katara ran out of the room, leaving Ricky behind. Ricky didn't know what's going on; but he's worried that something bad has happened. It took at least five minutes for Ricky to find where his new friends are. That's when he saw a bright glow, coming from a large tent. He tried to enter inside, but the wind that was coming from the tent was too strong for him to enter. He kept going, no matter how strong the wind was. He finally made it inside the tent, seeing Katara and Sokka looking worried to see Aang was floating in air, with his tattoos glowing.

"What the heck is going on", Ricky yelled.

"Aang found out that the Fire Nation had killed his mentor", Sokka yelled back.

Ricky was shocked to see Aang's mentor's skeleton. He couldn't stand to see Aang this upset.

"We have to snap him out of it", Katara yelled.

"Well, hurry", Sokka yelled back, "Or else, he'll blow up the mountain, along with us!"

Ricky started walking towards Aang, grabbing his hand. He held it tightly, in order to get his voice into the Avatar's ears.

"Aang, listen", Ricky began yelling, "I know your mentor is dead, along with your old friends. But, you're not alone; we all have lost our loved ones. You have us; we're your family now. Please Aang, we need you."

Suddenly, Aang's tattoos started to fade back to its aqua bluish color. Ricky and Katara caught him just in time. Aang started crying silently, knowing that he's the last of his kind.

"I really am the last airbender", he mumbled.

The kids began to head back towards Appa. They haven't said a thing for at least twenty minutes. It was when Aang decides to break the silence.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry for releasing my anger like that."

"It's okay", Katara said, "It wasn't your fault."

"But it is, the Fire Nation found my home and they killed everyone", Aang retorted, "Plus, how will I ever contact to Avatar Roku now?"

"You'll find out eventually." Ricky replied.

Then for a few seconds, the lemur came back with some berries and some nuts. It went towards to Sokka and it gave him the food.

"Hey look Sokka, it looks like you made a friend", Aang said.

Sokka ignored them as he continued to eat happily. It wasn't long till Aang decided to invite the flying lemur (as Aang calls it) to their group and naming it, Momo. The kids finally left the Southern Air Temple as Aang watched to see his home began to fade, as they move farther away. Ricky finally slept from what happened today, feeling bad for Aang that has lost his family and friends. All he could think is, what now.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Two figures looked down at the kids, as they moved far away from the temple. They haven't said anything after Aang discover his friends and family has died.

"You know as well as I this won't end well", said the first figure that sound like in his eighties.

"I know, but I have faith in the boy", said the second figure, a bit younger than the second.

"What makes you think that your so-called 'son' will help the Avatar?" the first figure said with a disbelief and skeptical look on his face.

"Roku, you know as well as I that this boy is more than what he's seemed", the second figure retorted calmly.

Avatar Roku began to cringe to think that a normal, pathetic, nobody from the modern world, would help the Avatar to end the Hundred Year War.

"With all do respect, but I was expecting the Chosen One to be more worthy than a child."

The figure turned his head; he couldn't believe that his old friend would say such a thing.

"Oh, and Aang isn't", he retorted calmly, "You know I chosen those two for a reason and my Father has a purpose. Ricky has a choice to either leave or stay. But I know he's more than he let's on."

Roku didn't say anything, he know, no matter how hard he tried he always loses to him. He began to turn away for a few steps, but stopped and turned around.

"I hope you know what you are doing… Jesus of Nazareth."

Roku then finally disappear into darkness, leaving the Son of God alone. He sighed; He just wished that Roku would understand.

"Are you sure he's the one Teacher", a mysterious voice said.

Jesus turned around to see a monk at least a hundred years old.

"Don't get me wrong Teacher, I have faith in those two boys. But, what if he fails?"

Jesus smiled at his old friend, "I'm sure Monk Gyatso", he said turning back to the vision, "But he won't be alone He'll have help and make new allies along the journey. He's the one."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Island of the Kyoshi Warriors

* * *

Location: Seoul, South Korea

It was 10:35 PM, and General Jonathan Richards was at the airport, ready to go home. He was worried that his son hadn't called him like he usually does. He checked his phone, still nothing.

'Still nothing', he thought, 'Damn, I hope he's alright.'

Then he felt a tap on his shoulders, causing him to snap out of his train of thoughts.

"Excuse me, but are you Johnathon Richards"

Jonathan was curious of why would they want to see him, but he digresses. So he tried his best to find the main office of the airport, but to no avail. That's when he found one of the officers that worked at the airport.

He turns around to see a young twenty-year old officer, wearing some glasses and a blue navy uniform.

"Yes", he replied.

The young officer nods his head, "Come with me."

He didn't know what he did wrong but he didn't argue so he went with the officer. The two began to move towards to the office for at least twenty minutes. It was rough, due to the traffic inside the large building. They finally made it towards the entrance of the airport and made it towards the office. The police officer knocked on the door, waiting to be answered.

"Come in."

The two entered inside the main office, seeing a forty year old man, with a short haircut, and was wearing a veteran pilot suit with a nametag on it saying, Hyo Wang.

Hyo Wang looked up to see the American general, he gave him a small smile for a moment, but then it turned into a frown.

"Are you General Jonathan Richards?" the airport sheriff asked.

Jonathan just nodded in worrying about his son.

"Yes", he said, "Yes, I'm Jonathan Richards. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no", he shook his head, "You did nothing wrong. But…"

The sheriff was silent for at least a full minute.

"But I'm afraid it's about your son, Paul Cole Richards."

Jonathan's eyes widen, did he commit a crime or did something bad happen to him?  
"What happened?" he said with a worried look on his face, "What happened to my son?"

The sheriff closed his eyes for a moment, and then he looked up with a sad look on his face.

"Your son was killed by a gunshot in Los Angeles, California."

He gasped in disbelief and in horror; he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Do you have any proof of who did it?"

The sheriff nodded his head in saddened.

"Yes, he was killed by a student named Dexter Jeremy Paxton."

* * *

It's been at least two weeks since they left the Southern Air Temple, Aang was still depressed that his family and his friends, but he soon start to get over it and finally accept that he is the last of his kind. Ricky and Katara comforted Aang for at least two hours, and then all the depression began to subside.

"Are you sure you know where it is Aang", Sokka asked him, while looking at the map.

"Well, I know it's near water", Aang said innocently.

They were flying for at least seven hours to look for some kind of land, but to no luck.

"I guess that means that we're getting close", Sokka said sarcastically.

Ricky slept for at least six hours during their trip, he was still not used to waking up in the morning (even though in his world, its summer and in the Avatar world, it's winter) he still felt like he's still at home. Katara looked at the sleeping teenager, she smiled at him knowing that he was good kid and was extremely cute when he was asleep.

'Wait what did I just say?'

She started to blush into a crimson red and sweat running from her forehead. She couldn't stop thinking about how cute Ricky is. I mean, he has a girlfriend for crying out loud and she didn't want to ruin their relationship just for that. Aang looked at her with confusion, he wanted to know why she was blushing, but he decided to let that go for a while. Aang also started to notice about that Ricky and Katara started looking away from each about a few times or so with a hot pink hue on their cheeks.

'Maybe they…' Aang thought curiously, 'Nah, maybe I'm just seeing things.'

Katara began to sew Sokka's pants; because they encountered a piranha catfish (which Ricky kept teasing Sokka about it).

"Hey Katara, look at this", Aang said.

He pulled a couple of marbles from his pockets. He started to use his airbending to make them spin around in high speed.

"That's great Aang", she said, not paying attention to Aang's trick.

"But you're not watching", Aang said in disappointment, making him stop the small marbles.

"That's great Aang", she said this time looking at Aang.

"But I'm not doing it", he said still disappointed.

Sokka silently scoffed at his sisters, knowing that his sister is too busy as usual.

"Don't worry about it Aang, it's what girls do when they're sewing", he said, waving his hands.

Katara arched her brow, as she stopped her sewing.

"What does that supposed to mean Pony Man", she said irritably.

Aang started to giggle and Ricky began to smirk in his sleep. He knows that he and Katara aren't going to let go of that; for reasons, Katara's personality and behavior reminds him of Elsa. The kids didn't see his smirk as he started to frown about how his friends and family (specifically his dad and not expecting his eldest sister) will react to hear his death. He didn't hear the two Water Tribes kids arguing.

'Probably something stupid' he thought.

That's when he felt a hand began to shake him lightly as his eyes started to open to see the most beautiful angel in his life, 'Wait what?' He started to redden really hard, when keep forgetting that it was Katara and NOT Elsa.

"Morning sleepyhead", she said while giggling, "I want you to that we're here."

Ricky still blushing nodded and quickly got off as soon as he can. He took a deep breath, trying to fight off the blush from his face, hoping they didn't see it. Aang decided to join him; he wanted to know why Ricky is always shy around his secret crush.

"Hey Ricky, can I ask you a question", Aang asked.

Ricky turned his head around to see Aang coming towards him.

"Uh, sure", he said unsure, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering; why is it every time when Katara talks to you or smiles at you starting to stutter?"

Ricky tries to fight off the blush from surfacing, but failed. Sokka saw him blushing into a crimson color, knowing that it has to be something about Katara. He turned to Katara to see her to descend from Appa.

"Hey Katara", she lifted her head to her brother, "Why is that kid blush every time he looks at you?"

Katara blushed slightly into a hot pink, knowing that he was talking about Ricky. Sure he was cute when he sleeps, but if Sokka thinks that he's trying to hit on her, things could be ugly.

"Um, I think it's because I remind him of his girlfriend…" she murmured.

Sokka didn't hear her, but shrugged it off as he began to descend from Appa as well.

Sokka started to look around suspiciously, "So Aang, are you sure we're at the right place? We should be flying instead of landing on small islands."

"For once, I agree with Pony-Man here", Ricky said, "If we keep this up, we'll probably be there by the end of spring."

"But Appa is tired, aren't ya pal." Aang said, but got no answer, "I said, aren't ya pal?"

Appa finally growled as Aang turned around with one of his innocent smiles on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure that settles everything now", Sokka said sarcastically.

Ricky couldn't have the feeling that they're being watched, but he shrugged it off as one of his usual paranoia is acting up. That's when he heard Aang screaming something; he turned around to see him completely bare of clothes (except for his underwear). He looked at his two friends with confusion. He had no clue what's going on, until he saw giant koi fish surfacing from the water. His jaws dropped to the ground as he saw the behemoth-sized fish.

"What the heck is that?"

Katara looked at him and started giggling; it was funny to look at.

"That's an Elephant Koi Fish", she explained, "It was named that due to its' size."

He hasn't seen creature that large, except for Whale Sharks and Blue Whale.

"I'm going for a walk", Ricky murmured.

* * *

He started to walk towards the small woods as he begins to take in the scenery; it was beautiful in his opinion. Sometimes, he wishes that he and his family would travel to the Bahamas than go to Las Vegas as a business trip (which happened three years ago). As he went further to the forest, he could've sworn that he was being watched.

_Snap_

He quickly turned around to see Appa walking towards him, Ricky sighed in relief but was still a bit paranoid that he still being watched.

"Ricky, what're you doing here", he looked behind Appa and saw that it Katara was talking to him.

"I was trying to take a small walk from seeing an over-sized koi fish Aang was trying to catch."

Katara giggled to see that the modern world boy was not use to see their animals. But then again, if they saw his animals they would probably react to the same thing.

"So, what are you doing here Kat'", Ricky asked curiously.

She raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Kat'?"

Ricky realized on what he just said and began to slap his forehead.

"Sorry, I was thinking of a nickname for you and Aang", Ricky explained bluntly rubbing the back of his head, "If you don't like it, then I'll stop calling you that."

She blushed lightly to think that he gave a nickname for her. And to be honest, she thinks it was cute to have a nickname.

"I really like it. Thank you."

It was silence for a few seconds until they heard a very loud scream.

"Aang!" they said.

The two kids (plus Appa) ran back into the shoreline to see Aang swimming in terror back to the shoreline.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"Something's in the water and it's after Aang" Sokka explained.

Katara's eyes widen in shock as she sees a giant fin coming straight towards them. Ricky started to pray to God, hoping that Aang would get to shore safely. That's when he thought of a risky move, but it might work.

"Aang, DUCK!" Ricky yelled at him as he began to charge up a blue fire ball from his hand.

"Ricky, what're you doing?!" Sokka yelled at him, but he ignored him.

Ricky's fire ball began to grow as big as a melon and he launched it towards the giant creature. Aang saw the giant fire ball coming straight towards him, he tried to duck, but saw that the fire was merely few inches above his head and exploded right behind him. Aang was launched right out of the water and landed on Ricky. The two Water Tribe kids looked at the two boys and back to the creature to see that it has a burnt scar right in the middle. It started to turn around and began to descend back into the small lake. Katara ran towards the two boys, who still unconscious; began picking Aang up to gain balance.

"Aang, are you ok?"

Aang began to groan, as he begins to regain his balance.

"I'm ok, what just happen?"

"Ricky launched a fire ball at the creature, so you can escape", Sokka explained helping Ricky, "We should leave now, before there is any trouble."

Just when Ricky slowly to regain his conscious; the four kids were ambushed by a group of samurai-like soldiers and began to blindfold them. Ricky was the first to be attack by them as they knocked him out by kicking him in the back of the head and blindfolded his eyes. The three kids didn't have time to react as they were knocked down to the ground and blindfolded.

"Or we can stay a while", Sokka murmured.

* * *

I t has been ten minutes and Ricky has no idea was going on, all he could remember was saving Aang from a giant sea monster, then was knocked out what look like female-like samurais'. He couldn't see a thing, due that he was blindfolded and tied upped on a pole.

'This day can't get any better', he thought to himself.

That's when he heard footsteps coming towards the East.

"You four have some explaining to do on why you're here", male said what sounds like in his seventies.

"And if you refuse to tell us, we'll feed you to the Unagi", a feminine voice in her early twenties said.

Ricky didn't want to meet the angry villagers, but also doesn't want to die…again.

"Show yourselves you cowards", Sokka demanded.

The four kids' blindfolds were removed and to what Ricky saw, were seven female samurai soldiers. What caught his eyes the most was one of them have a golden headpiece on her head.

'She must be the leader that ambushed us', he examined.

He started to notice that he was getting death glares not only from the soldiers, but from the villagers as well. He gulped in fear, knowing that what the Fire Nation probably did something to p*ss them off and he couldn't blame them.

"Who are, where the men who ambushed us are", Sokka demand.

Ricky looked at him deadpanned, "Um Sokka, I think THEY'RE the ones who ambushed us."

"Shut up firebender" the leader said angrily, "Now I'm not going to repeat myself; who are you and what are you doing here?"

Ricky knew that he's not welcome here and knows how much a sexist Sokka is.

"Wait a minute, there is no way a bunch of girls could beat us", Sokka retorted.

"Sokka", Ricky hissed.

"Bunch of girls huh", the leader said grabbing Sokka's jacket, "I guess you're going to be the first menu for Unagi tonight."

Ricky gulped in fear, knowing that he doesn't want to be her bad side.

"No wait", Katara yelled, "I'm sorry about my brother, he could be sexist hothead sometimes."

The leader let go of Sokka's jacket and began walking towards Ricky. He started to shrink in fear, as she began to walk closer to him.

"Please don't hurt me", he murmured, "I didn't mean to cause trouble, I swear."

She began to look skeptical at the Fire Nation boy; everything was wrong about this boy. For one, most Fire Nation people either would have golden or red eye color while his were Coffee brown. And second, is that the Fire Nation people would wear red, gold, dark-red, and black clothing. But all he wore was what look like a dark-grey Water Tribe light jacket (with no Water Tribe tradition patterns) with a maple-leaf spiked dragon with weird language on it, and dark blue pants. And lastly but not least, is that ALL Fire Nation people show no fear towards their enemies, even being captured. But this boy however, was cowering over her like he's inferior to her (which she kind of feels guilty about it to be honest) and seemed too innocent who wanted to cause trouble, even for a firebender. But she dismissed the last thing and began to grab his light jacket's collar and pulled him straight towards him.

"Why should I believe you?" she said skeptically and angrily.

He didn't know how, but for some reason he could tell that she was trying her best not let her 'true colors' show in front of the villagers. He wanted to say something, but he knew that they still wouldn't believe his stories.

"How we know that you're not Fire Nation spies", the old man accused, "Kyoshi Island has not been found for a hundred years, and attend to keep it that way."

Ricky looked at the old man, knowing that he has a very long shot in order to get the villagers trust.

"Wait, this is named after Kyoshi", Aang asked excitedly, "I know Kyoshi."

Ricky turned around in confusion; he has no idea what Aang is trying to pull off. But for some reason, he looked up and saw a statue that looked exactly like the female samurai leader right in front of him, except that she has raven long hair.

"How could you know about Avatar Kyoshi", the old man asked accusingly, "Avatar Kyoshi died three-hundred years ago before the War began. So tell me boy, how can YOU know her?"

Ricky gulped in fear, hoping Aang does not do anything stupid. Aang looked at his firebending friend (who still locked on gripped by the leader), pleading him not to say anything stupid. He thought for a minute and decided he should tell them the truth.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar", he said confidently.

Everyone (except for Katara, Sokka, and Ricky) looked at him in disbelief. The female leader backed away, trying to deny what she just heard.

"That's impossible", she said, "The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me", he said.

Ricky looked at him like he has gone insane. I mean, yeah sure he's the Avatar, but that doesn't excuse that he's trying pull of a very stupid plan. He looked back at the villagers, seeing that the old man was very furious.

"Throw them to the Unagi!"

The samurai soldiers began to open up two pair of fans, as they locked on their target.

"Aang, you got to do more than telling them that you're the Avatar", Ricky whispered in fear.

"Aang, do some airbending", Katara suggested.

Aang began to launch himself into the air as everyone (excluding his friends) in awe as he slowly descends back to the ground.

"It's true", the old man said, "You ARE the Avatar."

Aang nodded his head.

"Yeah, now check this out", he said.

Ricky looked at him deadpanned to see that Aang pulled out two small, metal marbles and spinning them around in high speed. Everyone clapped and cheered to see the Avatar has returned. One of the villagers started screaming as foam-like substance came out of his mouth and began to fall towards the ground. Ricky looked at the leader of the soldiers, who was still staring at him. He gulped, knowing that he does have a long shot to get the peoples' trust.

* * *

News spread like wildfire when they heard that the Avatar was on Kyoshi Island. It wasn't long for the Zuko's ship got the news.

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi?!" Zuko asked hesitantly, "Uncle, prepare the ship. He's not getting away from me this time."

"Are you going to finish that", he asked as Zuko left the table.

"I was going to eat it later", he retorted when he grabbed his plate.

Iroh grumbled underneath his breath, knowing that Ricky was most likely is on that island. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might happen to the young boy. Until…

"Protect the Chosen One Iroh", a whisper said, "Protect him with all your life."

Iroh looked around to see who was talking to him, but found no one. He thought he was going insane, but he could've sworn that he has heard that voice before since his birth. That's when he realized who was talking to him, even though his nephew would call him crazy.

"General Iroh, is something wrong", a soldier asked him.

Iroh was snapped back into reality and look like at the soldier.

"No, I'm fine."

The guard didn't say anything as he left Iroh alone.

* * *

Everyone in Kyoshi Island were preparing for the festival for the Avatar's return as they repainted Avatar Kyoshi's statue in Aang's honor. Everyone seemed to be happy, but Ricky knew that EVERYTIME that he goes outside for a walk, people give him disgust looks and start to spread rumors about him. He accidently bumped into the chieftain of the village, who gave him a nasty glare.

"Just because YOU'RE with the Avatar, doesn't mean you're not off the hook", he said, "Stay away from him. Got it?"

Ricky gulped and gave him a nervous smile.

"Yeah, clear as crystal sir", he saluted.

The man arched his brow in suspicion and walked away from the modern boy. Ricky sighed in relief, but knowing that he's not going anywhere if he's going to be treated like he's a disease.

'Now I know how the blacks feel about after their freedom', he thought to himself.

He slowly walked back to the beach as he looked out into the sea. He could tell that he's being watched by the Kyoshi Warriors (as they're called). He couldn't blame them, but he felt like he's never going to talk to his friends with the warriors around. He slowly walked towards a huge rock, knowing that he could at least talk to somebody.

"God, please help me", he whispered so that it could reach deaf ear, "I need to talk to You. Why am I even here? What's my purpose here? Please tell me…"

He started to cry silently, hoping that he could go home someday.

* * *

Suki couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. She couldn't tell why, but she felt that this boy was different from the rest from the Fire Nation. She told this to the chieftain, but he told her that she should NOT let her guard down with the firebender. She's been watching from distance, hoping not to be seen, like the rest of her 'sisters' seeing what's he is up to. So far: nothing. All he does is walk around, going to some random place where he can't be seen and start whispering something that it can't be heard, and start crying quietly. She couldn't tell why he was upset, he could just burn down the town for all he cares, but instead he just cries in sorrow. She needs to know why. She decides to send down one of her 'sisters' to see why he's crying.

"Sari", Suki called.

A young girl in her late teens, with short black hair with pigtails on the side and bright green eyes came to her.

"Yes Suki", she asked.

"I want you to follow the firebender and I want you get information about him."

Sari bowed down to her captain.

"Yes ma'am."

She started to walk down towards the beach cautiously, seeing the boy sleeping on the giant rock near the shore. She tried her best not to wake him up, but she wasn't the stealthiest person in the group. She got surprisingly close without waking him up by her clumsiness and slowly got close as she can. When he was in sight, the first thing comes to mind was how cute he was when he sleeps. She started to blush when she about that. She shook her head as she tries to remind herself to get back to work. As she got closer, she could hear mumbles from the boy.

"Zzz…No dad, I don't want to go to school. I want to stay with you…zzZ."

She didn't know what he was sleeping, but she finds it funny to be honest. That's when she heard the Avatar and a group of girls coming down to the shore. She quickly ran as fast she could, she cursed underneath her breath.

"So close, yet so far."

Ricky heard the group of girls coming from the forest, as he was trying to get some sleep. He started to wake up slowly as he starts stretching his arms and legs. He turned to find the noise to see his pal Aang, was being followed by a bunch of girls. He couldn't be more surprise to see that he is getting famous around the island, while he's getting the scowl by everyone (except for his friends). He knows that Katara is probably worried about him. He began to walk towards the village, as usual, the villagers are giving him nasty glares at him and it was starting to annoy him. He found Katara washing the clothing with an upset look on her face.

"Hey Kat'", he said, "Is something wrong?"

Katara turned around to see Ricky with his usual worried smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Ricky, I'm fine. I'm just upset with the chieftain that's all", she said.

Ricky knew what she meant by that. That chieftain ALWAYS gives him nasty comments about him and it's starting to get to him. But if he was taught anything, it was not to let his anger control him.

"Katara, it's fine really."

"No it's not", she retorted, "It's not fair that the people should treat you like this. You're not a bad person, even if that Scar-Face is able to find us here, it's not like you're a Fire Nation spy."

Ricky knew that the chieftain will probably think that, but he just wish that he could at least get a warm welcome from this world, despite on how many times they give them cold shoulders. It wasn't long until he started to notice someone is missing.

"Hey Katara, where's Sokka?" he asked.

Katara looked at him, in confusion, until she realized where Sokka is.

"Oh, he's at the Kyoshi Warriors HQ", she explained, "Probably still upset that a group of girls kicked his butt."

Ricky began to snickered, knowing that Sokka is not going to let that go. He started to notice that one of the Kyoshi Warriors is walking towards him. He started to moan in annoyance, knowing that it starting to get on his nerves.

"What do you want, if you guys so desperately want to kill me, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT ALREADY!?"

Everyone looked at him in complete shock and surprise, no one has ever seen him yell or lose his temper before. It was obvious to Katara that this annoying Ricky, but when she heard him yell for the first time, it was he hasn't done it before. Behind the trees, Suki and some of the other Kyoshi Warriors were scared half to death to hear him yell like that, he looked like an innocent little boy who hardly done anything wrong (despite that he's a firebender), but to hear him yell at a Kyoshi Warrior (which was Sokka) to just kill him was unnatural. Suki didn't realize that Ricky was getting annoyed by the treatment he was getting, and NEVER has she ever thought about killing anyone, let alone a Fire Nation soldier. They were taught that killing people like the Fire Nation is not the way of the Kyoshi Warriors. She felt extremely guilty for the boy and decides to apologize to him for treating him like a virus instead of a human. She didn't know that Ricky has just left a few minutes in rage.

"Sari", she called, "I want you to come with me for a minute."

The young Kyoshi Warrior looked at her confusion.

"Is something wrong Suki?" she asked.

Suki didn't say anything, but she knew that she has to do the right thing.

* * *

"I can't believe that the villagers don't trust me", Ricky complained, "I mean yeah, they have a grudge against the Fire Nation, but that STILL doesn't mean that I have to be treated like one!"

Aang hasn't say a thing, due to the fact that seeing Ricky extremely ticked off is scary enough. He hasn't seen him angry before and he doesn't want see it again anytime soon. Aang was shocked to think that the people of Kyoshi Island would think that about him, he had to tell his admirers to leave them in private. They were skeptical about Ricky, but they obeyed the Avatar and left them alone. What's even more terrifying is that Ricky would destroy a boulder with a fireball. Aang was able to calm him down a bit, but his anger won't subside. It wasn't long for Ricky's anger to subside and begin crying for ten minutes straight.

"It's ok Ricky", Aang said, "I'll explain this to the chieftain."

Ricky looked up at him and gave him a small smile as he wiped his tears.

"Thanks Aang and I'm sorry about my temper. I haven't let go of my anger for a LONG time."

Aang chuckled a bit, until they both heard a twig being snapped. The two boys turned around to see Suki and Sari standing behind them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Aang asked seeing that Ricky's smile turned into pure anger. Sari hid behind Suki, didn't want to be on his bad side.

"I…I mean, we came here to apologize", Suki answered blankly.

Aang, Ricky, and Sari looked at her in confusion.

"It's okay Suki", Aang said, "I know you guys were—"

"I mean we're here to apologize to the firebender", Suki interrupted.

Ricky's eyes slightly widened a bit. He wasn't going to let his guard down, believing that this was some sort of trap.

"Listen fireben… I mean, Ricky. The Kyoshi Warriors and I were thinking about what you just said twenty minutes ago…"

She tried her best not to let her feelings out, Ricky could see the tiniest tear on her face, knowing that she felt extremely sorry for him.

"And we decided that if you are what the Avatar says you are, then you are a great ally and friend to the Kyoshi Warriors."

Sari's eyes widen to hear her leader apologizing to the firebender, even though what the chieftain said, she couldn't believe that Suki would disobey the chieftain like that. Ricky turned to see Aang's reaction, to his surprise he was smiling. He sweatdropped, knowing Aang will always put a smile on his face. Ricky turned back to Suki and gave her a slight smile, still not letting his guard down.

"Thanks ma'am and I am truly sorry about my emotions back there. I guess it's not easy to be friends with the enemy, huh?"

The two girls smiled, relieved that he forgave them.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at one of your soldiers ma'am", he apologized.

Suki looked at him in confusion, then she realized what he was saying.

"Oh, that's not one of mine. That was Sokka", she explained.

Ricky was dead silence, until he began to burst out laughing. The three kids looked at him in confusion, but then they started laughing, knowing that a man wearing girl outfits is probably the most hilarious thing to see and probably scar them for life. They had a good life, until they heard a cannon sound from the distance. Ricky turned around to see where it was coming from, until it hit him like a brick fell onto his head.

"Everybody, MOVE!"

They all reacted when they saw a giant fireball coming straight towards them. They all moved quickly away from the collision with a few burnt marks that can heal in a matter of minutes. After the smoke began to fade away, they saw the worst thing, hoping that it was just an illusion: a Fire Nation Navy ship. Ricky began to panic, hoping that Kyoshi Warriors don't start jumping to conclusions. That's when he saw the Fire Nation Prince, looking at them with confidence and anger on his face.

"Aang, get the Kyoshi Warriors back to the village. I'll hold them off", Ricky ordered.

"What", Aang yelled, "But you can't—"

"Just trust me", Ricky interrupted.

Aang didn't want to leave Ricky behind, but he couldn't allow the Kyoshi Warriors to get in the crossfire. So Aang decided to help Suki and Sari to get back to the village.

"Come on, we have to go", he told them, hoping they don't get the wrong idea.

"But what about him?" Sari asked.

"Don't worry, if I know Ricky, he's probably gonna give us some time."

Sari didn't want to argue with him, but she couldn't just leave the battlefield either. Ricky saw them carrying Suki who was unconscious by the explosion and left the beach. Ricky saw five Fire Nation foot soldiers and saw Zuko riding on what look like a giant Komodo dragon with Triceratops's horns. Zuko began to sneer when he saw Ricky giving him a taunting smirk at him.

"You're a fool for facing me, Prince Zuko of the Fire—", but his speech was interrupted by Ricky throwing a blue fireball directly at his face, making him to fall over. Ricky rolled his eyes in annoyance that if he has to listen to this guy saying 'how-great-he-is-and-how-he-killed-a-dragon-with-his-bare-hands' speech.

"You Scar Face talk too much." Ricky said in annoyance.

Zuko slowly got up and wiped of the black ash from his face, and began to growl in anger.

"You dare to face me FOOL?!" he challenged Ricky.

"As long as my friends evacuate the citizens from the town. Then yes, yes I do."

Zuko begin to growl in anger, he was not going to let this boy's confidence get the best of him.

* * *

While Aang and Sari were carrying Suki, they head back to the village, seeing the villagers, chieftain, Katara, and Sokka near the entrance.

"What the heck is going on", Sokka asked impatiently, "And what happened to Suki?"

Aang began to explain, "The Fire Nation shot a giant fireball and—"

"It was that firebender was it", the chieftain accused, "I knew that boy was a spy. And YOU Avatar; let him tell the Fire Nation where our home is!"

"No, he didn't."

The group saw Suki gaining conscious, hearing the chieftain's ramble about Ricky again.

"He saved our lives from the Fire Nation and now he's trying his to stop them…"

Then a huge explosion came from the beach, they saw Ricky flying towards them leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Sari caught him before he could crash down to the ground. He had bruises everywhere on his body and a few cuts on his arms. He started groaning in pain seeing his friends look at him in concern.

"Hey guys", he said in between coughs, "Thanks for *cough* *cough* breaking my fall."

Aang saw Zuko and his foot soldiers coming from the beach, alongside with General Iroh.

"Man, these guys sure want you that badly huh", Ricky joked weakly; "I guess Scar Face must be your biggest fan of all."

Aang smirked at Ricky's sarcasm joke, knowing that he's not going to let a few bruises and cuts get the best of him.

"So peasant, you think you can defeat me?" he yelled with a hint of cockiness, "Your weak! Nothing! Now, you will face the wrath of the Fire Nation!"

Everybody was shocked to hear Zuko calling the young firebender weak. Ricky growled in anger, hearing that son of a b*tch he wanted to punch him right in the face. Then foot soldiers began to launch fire towards Ricky and his friends, making everyone gasped in fear. Zuko smiled evilly, while Iroh looked at him in full disbelief. But Zuko's eyes widen in fear, seeing a ball of wind that was created by the Avatar's staff. Ricky, Katara, and Sokka looked in surprise seeing Aang protecting him with his airbending.

"Thank you Lord for giving me awesome friends", Ricky thought out loud.

Aang began to launch a huge wind towards the firebenders, making them being pushed towards the trees. Zuko (again) was kicked off of his horned Komodo dragon and crashed into a poll that held Avatar Kyoshi. Zuko was now extremely p*ssed of, want the Avatar AND the boy more than ever: Dead or Alive.

"Guards, ATTACK", he shouted.

The foot soldiers obeyed and then to attack the village; leaving the villagers in panic. Suki and Sari helped Ricky upped on his feet, hoping that he could help the Avatar and his friends. Ricky started to gain conscious, seeing his friends need help. He ran towards the nearest firebender and gave a good kick in the face. The soldier didn't have time to react, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Ricky's victory was short, as he sees two firebenders starting to shoot fireballs directly at him. Just out of nowhere, he stretched out his hands, grabbing both fireballs, and launched them twice as hard towards the soldiers. The soldiers were in complete shock, seeing a peasant decided not to dodge their attacks, like most of their opponents, but he instantly stopped BOTH of them and counter-attack their attacks. Ricky was also shock at his sudden move, he didn't know what just happen, but he didn't ponder that for long, knowing that his friends need help.

* * *

Suki was trying her best to drive off as much firebenders from her home as she can. But she started to see that it's going absolutely nowhere with it. Just then, Ricky came from behind and launched a bowling ball-size fireball and launched it towards the firebenders. The firebenders started to panic, but were too slow to react leaving them blown back by the explosion.

"STRIKE ONE!" Ricky yelled excitedly.

Suki hasn't seen Ricky with that much confidence from a boy who looks like he's too chicken to do anything.

"You okay", Ricky asked as he stretched out his hand.

Suki's train of thought stopped as she saw Ricky's hand. She took hold of his hand and was pulled upped.

"Thanks", she said.

"You're welcome", he replied.

He started to fight off some more firebenders, but was stopped by Suki.

"Wait", she yelled, "Why are you doing this for us? After all we have done to you, and you still want to help us? Why are you doing this?"

Ricky began to smile like he's his old self.

"I just can't leave you and your people hanging. No matter what you guys think about me, I'm still going to help you guys to defeat these Fire Nation goons."

With that, he left to help with his friends. Suki then began to realize something; she has always denied the thought, heck everyone in the island did, but to her it's like someone is telling her something that no one else thought.

"He's the Chosen One", she murmured.

* * *

Aang was having a hard time avoiding Zuko's firebending. If it weren't for his airbending, he would've been toast. Then out of nowhere, Ricky jumped from a roof and punch Zuko in the face with blue fire engulfing his entire hand. Zuko was pushed about five feet and fell to the ground, headfirst. Ricky started to cheer for about five seconds and turned to help Aang to get up.

"You okay?"

Aang took Ricky's hand and pulled himself up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

After seeing that they couldn't drive the Fire Nation out of the island for much longer. Aang knew that Kyoshi Island would be nothing but ashes. He didn't want that to happen.

"We have to leave", Aang said.

"WHAT!" Ricky yelled, "We can't leave the island, the island would not last one more attack if we leave!"

"I know, but it's the only way to get to leave. They're after me and they won't leave until we leave."

Ricky wanted to retort the idea, but knew that Aang was telling the truth.

"Fine", Ricky sighed.

Aang got Katara and Sokka together and went towards Appa. Aang got on top of Appa's head and grabbed the reins.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang yelled.

Appa finally got off of the ground and began to head off north.

"They're getting away! AFTER THEM!" Zuko yelled.

Ricky saw them heading towards their ships and Kyoshi Island still burning. He couldn't watch the people suffer any longer.

"Don't worry Ricky", Katara said, "The villagers would be fine."

But Ricky couldn't leave the island to burn. For some reason, a small voice told him to help the islanders. Ricky could've sworn that he heard that voice since birth, but couldn't put his finger on it. Then, he got an idea.

"Hey Aang", he said, "Is the Unaki still in that lake?"

Aang looked at him confusion.

"Yeah, I encountered it before you showed up upset. Why?"

Ricky looked down; still see the lake below them. Katara would most likely scold him for at least five hours. But he knew he just have to do it. He finally stood up and jumped off of the saddle.

"RICKY!" Katara yelled.

Ricky started screaming his head off as he began to descend quickly, hoping his idea would not cost his life. That's when he heard a splash, knowing he finally made it. He started to look around to find the Unagi, but no luck. Then he started to see a giant shadow that's coming straight towards him. As his eyes start to adjust the darkness, he started to see a giant, serpent-like creature about twenty-times his size.

'Holy crap', he thought.

As the Unaki swam towards Ricky, he embraced himself for the worse.

* * *

Katara has been calling Ricky's name for at least five minutes, fearing the worst.

"I'm going down there", she said.

"Are you crazy", Sokka yelled, "I'm not going to lose yo—"

Then, they heard a loud roar coming from the lake. The kids look down to see a giant eel-like snake rising from the waters having Ricky on top of his head, grabbing the creature's whiskers. The firebenders began to scream in fear as they began to run as fast as they can to the boat. But when they got on the boat, Zuko was about to attack the giant creature, but it had no effect on the Unagi. Then, the Unagi picked upped the boat with its teeth and threw them about four miles off shore. Then the Unagi turns around by Ricky pulling on its whisker and began spraying water all over the burning town. After the fire begin to cease, The Unagi went towards the shore, letting Ricky down. Ricky gave the eel-like snake a smile and begin to pat it on the head. The Unagi purred and began to descend back into the lake. The Gaang finally landed and went up to him and gave him a group hug.

"Don't you EVER do that again", Katara cried.

Ricky started getting a giant bear hug from her.

"Katara… can't… breathe", he whispered.

Katara finally let go and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ricky began to blush a bright pink color, including Katara.

* * *

Everybody began to cheer for Aang AND Ricky as they began to leave Kyoshi Islands. Then, they heard someone calling out to them.

"Aang! Ricky! Wait up!"

The four kids turned around to see Suki and Sari with a bag running towards.

"What is it Suki", Ricky asked, "And why is Sari not wearing her uniform?"

Sari began to twiddle with her fingers; knowing that she was shy, Suki decided to say it for her.

"Sari decided to join you guys on your mission to master the three elements. If that's alright with you?"

Sokka was about to say something, but Ricky and Aang beat him to it.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Aang said.

Sari smiled like a little girl on her birthday; and starts to give Aang and Ricky a hug.

"Thanks guys", she said.

The five began to leave Kyoshi Island, waving their hands goodbye to their friends. Suki smiled to see that her childhood friend is leaving home, but she knew that Sari has a taste for excitement.

"Good luck, Ricky. You truly are the Chosen One."

* * *

Location: Unknown

Jesus looked inside the spiritual mirror as he smiled, that Ricky was a HUGE Godzilla fan. He giggled, knowing that he's going to be scolded by Avatar Kyoshi for a LONG time. Monk Gyatso looked at his friend,

"Teacher", Gyatso said, "Was that really necessary to use the Unagi? The creature could have killed the boy."

Jesus turns His head towards the airbender and gave him a smile.

"Who said that I use the Unagi to help Ricky?"

Gyatso was confused on what he said, until he saw a Kyoshi warrior walking towards them.

"I'm glad you decided to help us Kysohi", Jesus replied.

The tall woman nods her head, "It's the least thing I can do. Plus, if I didn't possess the Unagi, he would've been fish food right now."

Jesus and Gyatso chuckle for a bit. They look down as they see the five kids heading towards to their next destination.

"You think he's ready Teacher", Kyoshi asks, "What happens if he fails?"

Jesus didn't look at her as He continues to look at the kids.

"I don't think Kyoshi. I KNOW he's ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Crazy King of Omashu

Special Guest Star: Bugspip as Konna (Konna is Connor in Japanese)

* * *

Location: Las Angeles, California

Johnny was not happy what happen for the last two weeks. Why, it's because his longtime friend is 'dead' by the stupid ego Dexter Jeremy Paxton. He wanted to punch him in the face for killing his LBBFF (Little Brother Best Friend Forever, even though they're not blood-related). He liked to tease Ricky and Elsa for being a couple when they were in middle school, he and Anna would laugh out loud to see them blush furiously and argue how they are not a couple. Though, after a few months later, they FINALLY became a couple.

He laughed at the thought, wishing that he could relive the past before he 'past away'. He knew that Elsa, Susan, and Mr. Richards would be taking this the hardest out of all of them. He and Susan don't get along that well, but he knew that secretly that she has been protecting him and took care of him since the day of his birth. Johnny was the same age as her and they both have one thing in common, even though the two don't see it: they both want to protect Ricky from ANY harm. He was walking down to see Susan and Nikki after Summer School and was going to his LBBFF's 'funeral'. To be honest, he wasn't the dressing-type person; he wasn't the guy who wouldn't wear a suit like on weddings or prom, even funerals. He complains on how itchy and how extremely uncomfortable they are. But this time, he didn't even care about what he wear, very few people (and I mean literally a few people) went to his funeral, which were his teachers, the Rainelle's, his family, and the Richards. Well, not all of them. For one, Ricky's mom refuse to go to the funeral because she was as dense as rock and his dad must not have heard the news yet. And two, is that only Susan and Nicki were at his funeral. If there are two people that Johnny hates right now, it's Ricky's mom and Dexter. He wanted to give Mrs. Richards a piece of his mind for not caring about Ricky and now he knows why Ricky doesn't get along with his mom that much.

He finally got to the Richards' apartment and began knocking on the door. The door open, showing Nikki, wearing a black dress with a black rose on her head.

"Hey Nikki", he said solemnly.

"Hey", she said, still sad.

"Is Susan here?"

"Yeah, she's still in her room crying and I can't blame her…" she was silence for a moment, "I can't believe he's actually gone."

She began to draw a tear, but Johnny grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry. I know, I'm upset too, but I'm going to find that son of a b*tch Paxton and make him pay."

Nikki looked up at Johnny, and smiled at him. Usually, Johnny would say something perverted about her breast or Susan's, but she has never ever seen him say something that was NOT perverted. She gave him a bear hug, knowing that she might be wrong about Johnny after all. Johnny was shock to see Nikki giving her a bear hug, normally it was Anna giving him a bear hug, but he would make this an exception. He gave her nice, (slightly perverted) gentle hug back to her.

"I hope he's in a better place", He thought to himself.

* * *

Location: Five hundred miles from Kyoshi Island

It's been two weeks since they left Kyoshi Island; they just got a new recruit in their voyage, Sari. She was very excited when she joined the Avatar and his friends. It was a usual day, Ricky was sleeping from his excitement when the Unagi transformed into Godzilla: The King of all Monsters and that he drove the Fire Nation out of Suki and Sari's home. Katara was sewing Sokka's pants (again) and Aang was whistling while heading towards their next location, Omashu. From what Sari and Ricky have heard, Omashu is the second strongest kingdom in the Earth Kingdom. This is the first time Ricky has ever been in the Earth Kingdom city and has always wondered what the people would like. For what he has heard from Aang, the earthbenders are strong, confident (and stubborn) people in the four nations.

"So Avatar Aang", Sari said, "What is Omashu like?"

Aang giggled, "Just call me Aang. Omashu is really beautiful place. I use to go there to visit my friend, Bumi."

He started having a flashback about him and Bumi having fun when they were kids. He smiled at the memories, wishing that he could go back to the old times.

"Hey Aang," Ricky said, "You said that the people in Omashu are really nice people right?"

He looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

Ricky pointed out at the guards who were yelling at a salesman.

"You think that you can enter inside Omashu with those rotten cabbages?!" one of the guard yelled, "Well, think again. Throw it away!"

Two other soldiers came down from the wall and launched the cabbage cart off the mountain.

"MY CABBAGES!" the salesman yelled.

He solemnly walked away from the city, while the Gaang watched in disbelief.

"Now what are we going to get inside the city now", Sokka asked.

Aang began to think a way to get inside without being thrown out. Ricky has heard about the earthbenders can manipulate the earth without touching it, but has never seen it in person. And boy was he scared to tip them off the iceberg. He began to lean on Appa's mid-leg and began to wonder on what to do to get inside the city. That's when he got an idea.

"Hey guys", he yelled, "I got an idea."

* * *

Ten minutes later

Sokka was surprise that Ricky's idea worked; normally it was him who usually creates a plan, but Ricky's plan succeeded with no flaws what-so-ever. By disguising Aang as an old man with some of Appa's hair and threaten the guards to let them in or they would have to complain this to the authority. This got the earthbenders' hair stand on end and they decided to let them in.

"That was a great idea Ricky", Aang said, "Maybe you should come up with ideas with Sokka."

"Thanks Aang", he replied with a smile on his face, "But I think I'll allow Sokka do the planning from now on. It was just beginner's luck."

They began to look at the city in awe, the Water Tribe kids never seen a city that built out of stone before. Aang has heard that in Ricky's world, that the houses were similar to the ones in China. Only that the houses were more colorful instead of tan, gold, and green ones. To Sari, she was amazed to see the beauty of the cultural houses were in the city, if only Suki was here.

"So, what kind of fun things we can do in this city, Aang?" Ricky said sarcastically.

Aang began to giggle like a child.

"We're going mine-cart racing."

The four teenagers started at him in confusion.

"What's mine-cart racing", Sari asked.

* * *

Five minutes later

"YOU JUST HAVE TO ASK DIDN'T YOU", Ricky yelled.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

The Gaang were screaming with the wind blowing into their faces, feeling like they're going to throw up. Sokka was screaming like a girl (which is unmanly as he calls it), Katara and Sari were holding on to each other screaming, Ricky was screaming hysterically saying, "I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GOING TO THROW UP, AND THEN I'M GONNA DIE!" (Did you catch that reference?), while Aang was the ONLY ONE who was enjoying it. It wasn't long until they saw they were almost at a dead end.

"HOLD ON GUYS, THIS GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE." Aang yelled.

"WHAT?!" they yelled, since they couldn't hear him since the wind was all they can hear.

Aang grabbed his hang glider and launched his friends off the mine cart, before they can retort. They all yelled and crashed into a cabbage cart, leaving nothing but a broken down market. They all groaned in pain as they struggle to get up.

"NO! MY CABBAGES! The salesman yelled.

"I hate you Air-head", Ricky murmured (Aang's nickname).

It was long until he saw a spear pointed at his face, looking up he saw he and his friends were surrounded by the earthbending guards. He gulped, knowing that they're going to prison.

"Uh, hi?" he said worriedly, but he began out was a fireball sneeze, leaving the spear to burn.

The guards were shocked to see that a firebender was inside their city. Ricky looked up to see that he made even more p*ssed off.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

Location: Earth Kingdom Dungeon

Ricky was thrown into a small, cold, and damped cell all because of his stupid sneeze. If he could just hold it on a little longer, then he would've hold a little longer, then he wouldn't be in jail in the first place.

"Hope you like stone walls," said the security guard grimly, "Cause you're gonna stay here for the rest of your lives."

The guard laughed as he walked away from Ricky's cell.

"YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! I'M WITH THE AVATAR! I HAVE MY RIGHTS!" Ricky yelled, but to no avail.

"That's new", a male voice said, "I have don't think _'I have my rights'_ would do you any good."

Ricky turned around to see a boy at the age of fifteen in an average height, with golden-ember colored eyes. He wasn't very muscular but he had a normal body.

"The name's Konna", he said, "So, what's yours?"

Ricky looked at him in confusion.

"Ricky", he replied.

Konna scoffed at the name.

"What kind of name is that", he asked.

"Oh, and Konna is not weird", he said accusingly.

Konna started to think about Ricky's question.

"Touché" he answered, "So, how did you end up here?"

"I kind crashed into a cart filled with cabbages, (don't ask) and I accidentally sneezed out fire out of my nose."

Konna looked at him with amusement, trying to hold his laughter. All he could do is snickered, underneath his breath, until it began full-out laughter. Ricky sweat dropped, knowing that he was going to be a laughing stalk in this world.

"So, Konna", he said, "How did you end up here? I bet yours a bit more amusing than mine."

He snorted at the comment.

"Please, I was here when I was ten, and let me tell you something." He leaned, "Its best if you just accept your fate."

Ricky looked at him in awe, to hear that short speech that he was given.

"Well, that's a nice speech you got there, Konna but I have to get out of here and help my friends."

Konna sighed in annoyance as Ricky moved towards to cell door. He snaps his fingers; a small blue fire appeared from his index finger and began to play with the lock. Connor looks at him with shock on his face.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm picking through lock so we can get out of here."

"With that", Konna scoffed, "There is no way you can—"

Then they heard sharp click from the door and Ricky pushed the door with caution. To their surprised, the door was unlocked and Ricky began to smirk at Konna.

"You were saying", he said.

Konna didn't say, but just grunt in anger. The two look out of their cell as they quietly got out of their cell looking for an exit, but then suddenly Ricky started to hear footsteps coming right in front of them. Ricky began to hide behind a wall, pushing Konna towards the wall.

"Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Konna hissed.

Ricky violently shushed him as they heard the footsteps were getting closer and closer. Ricky grits his teeth to hear the footsteps getting closer and closer towards them. He couldn't take it anymore of it, until he heard what sounds like lightning. He looked outside to see the guard fell to the floor, unconscious and turned to see Konna in a weird yoga position with two fingers pointing out with smoke coming out.

"What the heck did you do?!" Ricky yelled worriedly.

"Relax", he said calmly as he stood up normally, "I just shock him with lightning bending towards the heart just enough for him to unconscious for at least two hours."

"YOU JUST ZAPPED HIM IN THE CHEST YOU IDIOT!" Ricky yelled angrily, "NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE DEAD FOR MURDER!"

Konna rolled his eyes ignoring Ricky's worriedness, began to walk towards the guard. He place his two fingers onto the man's wrist, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief, as he felt a small and faint heart beat.

"It's okay, he's alright." Konna answered.

Ricky sighed in relief, knowing that the man is still alive. It wasn't long until he heard two more guards coming from the same place they escaped. Ricky's eyes widen in fear as he grabbed Konna's hand and began to ran for his life.

* * *

It felt like forever inside the dungeon, but they finally made it towards the entrance of the dungeon. The two ran towards the door when a huge wall came out of nowhere.

"We're trap!" Ricky yelled.

Konna began to hitting the stone wall to no avail, when they turned around they were surrounded by five earth benders in a boxing defense stance. Ricky and Konna began to prepare to attack when all of the sudden, a large explosion came from behind to see Aang, laying on his back, moaning in pain as he tried to get up.

"Aang", Ricky said in shock.

"Ricky!" Aang said in a happy and worried tone.

He quickly got up and blasted a huge wind at the guards, while Ricky and Konna braced themselves for impact. The earthbending guards were caught off-guard and been blown away from Aang's airbending. After the guards were left knock-out at the other side of the hallway, Aang ran towards his friend and another person he have never met before.

"Ricky, I'm so glad you're okay" Aang replied by giving him a hug, "But who is this guy?" he pointed out at Konna.

"Aang this is Konna. Konna this is Aang", Ricky introduce to the two boys.

Aang shook Konna's hand with a smile on his face and so did Konna. It wasn't long until Ricky realize something.

"Wait a minute", Ricky said, "Aang, what just happened?"

Aang was about to answer Ricky's question, when all of the sudden the three boys heard an old man calling Aang's name.

"Oh Aang", the old man replied, "Don't tell me you are already giving up?"

Ricky was confuse on what the old man was saying.

"Aang, what is the old man talking about?" Ricky asked.

"That sounds like the Omashu's king, I never got to know his name, but I **KNOW** that he's insane", Konna said calmly.

"Yeah, I kinda accept his challenge in order to save Katara and Sokka go." Aang said nervously.

Ricky looked at him like he was insane, but that's when he heard moaning from the guards on the other side of the hallway.

"Can we talk about this later, we need to get out of here now" Ricky said.

Aang and Konna didn't need to be told twice, they nodded and begin to run towards the exit but was greeted by an old man that looks like he escaped from a mental asylum.

"Well Avatar Aang, it seems that you have brought some back up?" the old man said with a crazy-looking grin on his face.

Konna and Ricky begin to do a battle stance when Aang pointed his staff at the old man. Ricky begin to notice some tiny sea-green crystals coming from Konna's arm, but he shrug it off and begin to focus on the old man. It was the then the old man got eye on Konna and begin on to smile.

"Konna, it's been so long since we've met", the old man said, "How were you?"

"I've been fine, no thanks to you, your majesty", Konna said calmly.

"Why Konna, that's not like you; being so polite to me", the king said sarcastically, "I thinks that's low for you."

"So is my interest in bowing down to you." Konna said with a grin on his face.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh, BURN!" Ricky, Aang, and some of the guards said.

That's when the king begin to smile.

"Now, we're going to have some fun." the king said and begin to launch his entire body towards the three boys.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys, LeoPrime here and I'm sorry for not posting lately, school has been making me busy for a very long time. But now I'm back with the new chapter. And special thanks to Bugspip for his OC. The next chapter is Aang, Ricky, and Konna vs King Bumi.**

**LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Team Avatar vs. the Omashu King

Special Guest: Bugspip as Konna (Connor in Japanese)

* * *

The old man launch his entire body towards the three boys, bracing for impact Ricky, Aang, and Konna jumped out of the old earthbender's way. Ricky begins to launch fireballs at the old man, but the he blocked it with an earth wall.

"Is that all you got firebender?" the king said, "I don't want to catch a fever."

Ricky begins to growl and then looked at his friends who are trying to get close to the king. Aang was avoiding the king's attacks, while Konna is trying to find an opening to attack the king. Ricky was wondering how he's going to get close to the king, but that's when he heard Katara's voice.

"Ricky!"

He turned around to see crystals were slowly encasing Katara, Sokka, and Sari.

"Katara, Sokka, Sari! What happened to you guys?!"

"Don't worry about us", Katara said, "Just beat that crazy king and save us!"

Ricky gave them a confident smirk and then launches his entire body using his firebending from his hands as rockets towards the king. The king notice Ricky towards him, he created an earth wall and launch it at him. Ricky's eyes widen in fear when all of the sudden, a flash of lightning hit the stone wall and destroy it.

Ricky stopped as he saw Konna in the same position he did with the security guard. He was relief to see his new friend saved his life again. He heard a surprising gasp from Sokka and Katara.

"HE'S A FIREBNEDER?!" Sokka yelled.

"A _lightning_bender", Sari corrected him.

"I DON'T CARE, THAT GUY'S FROM THE FIRE NATION!" Sokka ranted what seems like hours.

Ricky groan as he notice Konna's arm was now covered by sea green colored crystals. He was curious on how did those crystals got on his arms. Then what shocked him, was when he launch the crystals at the king. The old man saw the crystal shards coming at him; he blocked them with another earth wall while several crystals began to penetrate the stone wall. The Gaang were shock in awe when they saw Konna launching crystal shards coming from his arms.

"It seems that you have some tricks up on your sleeves", the king said.

Konna smirked with confidents.

"I have more surprises than you think", he replied.

It wasn't long till Ricky began to run in intense speed, (due to the firebending from his fists) came up and jumped up into the air, curling into ball with blue fire engulfing him and hit the king. Everyone was surprise to see Ricky finally was able to get in physical contact at the insane king, Ricky quickly stand up after his attack on the king. The king slowly got, like nothing has happened and gave Ricky a pleasing smile.

"You truly ARE something kid", the man said.

Ricky rubbed his head and smile nervously when he heard those compliments, Aang and Konna ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"You are awesome Ricky", Aang said excitedly.

"You are truly on fire man", Konna said calmly.

Ricky and Aang laughed at Konna's pun as they celebrate his victory.

"Well Avatar, it's seems that you have pass all of my tests", the king said, "But I have ONE question for you."

"OH COME ON!" Aang complained, "I have done all of your dumb trials and want my friends back NOW!"

"But what is the point if you did them?" he said.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sokka yelled.

"Answer this one question and you'll have your friends back, okay?" he said.

Aang sighed in defeat, knowing that he has no other choice.

"Okay, lay it on me", he said.

"Alright, here's is my question; what is… my name?"

Ricky's jaw dropped and Konna slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"You've got a few minutes if you want to save your friends Avatar."

And with that, the king left the kids to find out his name.

* * *

Ricky and his friends began debating on what the king's name would be; Sokka thought his name was Rocky because he's an earthbender, but it didn't seem to work. Ricky kept pondering about the king's name, but he was stumped and has no clue what so ever.

"Aang, what kind of tests did he gave you", he ask.

"Well, for starters; he made me grab a key from a waterfall, find his pet, and finally I have to duel him."

"And, does this ring any bell about who he might be?" he raised his eyebrow.

Aang begin to think about it for a moment, until he got an idea.

"I think I know who he is!"

"Really, who is he?" Ricky asked.

"I'll tell you later, but right now we need to talk to the king."

Aang, Ricky, Konna, and the rest of the Gaang waited for the king to arrive and for about a few minutes later, the king finally showed up (with clothes of course).

* * *

"Well Avatar, have you found the answer?" he asks.

"Yes, I have", Aang replied, "In each trail I have to do, I have to think outside of the box and none of them make sense."

The old king began laughing hard.

"Bumi, you are truly are a mad man" Aang said with a smile.

"Oh Aang, it has been so long since you have left", Bumi said with a calm voice as he hugs his old friend.

Sokka interrupted their reunion by coughing to remind them he, Katara, and Sari were still imprisoned in the crystals. Bumi laughed (not like a mad, just like a normal person) as he began to earthbend the crystals that almost engulf Aang and Ricky's friends. The crystals quickly to breaks down into tiny pieces as they began stretching their legs and arms for relief, from being cramped in their crystal prison.

"Did you know that these crystals are also delicious candy", Bumi said as he started chewing one of the tiny pieces.

Sokka was dumbfounded, not knowing that he could've EAT his way out, but who could blame him. Ricky picked up one of them and carefully put it into his mouth and started eating it. His eyes widen as he continuously eating it the crystal candy.

"Oh my gosh this is delicious!" he said while still having the rock candy in his mouth, "you guys got to try this."

Aang, Katara, Konna, and Sari laughed to see Ricky eating the rock candy. Bumi laughed as well to see Aang's new friend enjoying the crystal candy.

"Well then, guess we might have a lot things to catch up don't we?" Bumi grin as he motion his fingers for them to follow him.

They did and started following the king.

* * *

Ricky learned so much about Bumi and Aang's past when they were kids (well, when Bumi was) and he started remind to remind himself when he and Johnny were kids in the 2nd grade. He also learned that Konna use to be a thief when he was a teenager; he used to be one of the most wanted thieves in the Earth Kingdom, but he was betrayed by a bounty hunter he once consider friend name June. They robbed many rich people; not knowing that she was playing him so she could take all the money, leaving Konna to rot. He felt really bad for Konna; so he said that if he ever meets her, he's going to kick her butt for him and Konna agreed.

As they began to leave, Bumi has told Aang that he needs to mast all four elements in order to defeat the Fire Lord.

"Thank you so much Bumi", Aang said, "And thank you Konna for helping me with my last test."

"Ah, it was nothing", he waved his hand, "I need to focus on the future instead on the past."

That's Bumi got an idea.

"Say Konna."

Konna turn around.

"How you like to be my personal bodyguard-_slash_-double-spy?"

Konna's eyes widen in excitement.

"Really, that would be an honor", he said excitedly.

Bumi nodded his head as he turns to Ricky.

"Young Ricky; the journey with your friends will be treacherous, you still have a chance to leave", the king said.

"No way your highness, my friends helped me so much and I'm not backing down now. That's what the Richards do", he said confident making his friends smile with glee.

"Oh, and I would like to challenge you", Ricky stated.

"What kind of challenge?" he asks with curiosity overflowing him.

* * *

"MY CABBAGES!" the merchant screamed.

Everyone started laughing as they watch King Bumi and Ricky riding the mail system to see who would reach the finish line.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for not posting anything lately, I have so much work at school and it's a pain in the neck but now I have finally finish this chapter, I can now work on the next chapter. Thank you Bugpip for me to use your oc in this fanfic, more fanfictions is on the way. LeoPrime is out PEACE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Meet Haru

Location: Las Angeles, California

Elsa and Anna been waiting for the bus for at least forty minutes, but it felt for eternity for Elsa. She can't believe that Ricky, her closest friend and her boyfriend, was 'killed' by that b*stard Jeremy Paxton. She wanted to commit suicide just to be with Ricky in the afterlife, but Anna stopped her and scolded her that Ricky doesn't her want her to end her life like that. Anna, on the other end, she is extremely p*ssed off at the school jockey for killing her friend and want to snap his neck to avenge _"Ricky's death"_.

They haven't said a thing since they left Colorado and they want to see Nikki and Susan to comfort them over their loss of Ricky. They saw a mini, white van coming towards their way and stop at the bus stop. They were confused on what's going on, until they saw the window rolling down showing Ricky's neighbor: Ms. Benchy.

"Mrs. Benchy", Anna said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to pick up Nikki and Susan until Mr. Richards comes back." Ms. Benchy explain, "What are you two girls doing here?"

Anna and Elsa look at each other and look back at the afro-haired African woman.

"We're going to same place you are", Anna answer.

Ms. Benchy nodded her head in pity; she has known these girls for almost fifteen years ago since they were little kids. She used to babysit Ricky when he was just a little baby and she feels like he's her own son. Mrs. Richards never wanted to have a third child, but luckily her husband got her to change her mind and what she has seen, it seems that she was faking about caring for her son. It makes her sick of thinking Mr. Richards would marry such a woman like her.

"Get in you two", she said blankly.

Elsa and Anna didn't say anything; they open the door and enter in Ms. Benchy's van and they were on their way to Ricky's house.

_'Ricky, I hope you are in a better place son'_, Ms. Benchy thought.

* * *

Location: Two miles from a mining town

Aang, Katara, and Sari waited for Ricky and Sokka to come back with some food. Aang was sleeping underneath a tree, while Katara was sewing up some clothes and Sari grooming Appa's fur. It wasn't long for Momo starts to screech, showing that Ricky and Sokka came back with food. Aang woke up and jump onto his feet and starts to run towards Ricky and Sokka.

"Hey guys, you're back. What you got", Aang asks.

Sokka dumps his bags, showing different kinds of nuts, while Ricky sat down next to Katara and Sari.

"We've got oval nuts, round nuts, and rock-shaped nuts." Sokka explains as he throws the rock-shape nuts towards Momo.

The gang looks at each other and then looks at Sokka with disbelief.

"Okay, seriously what you got", Katara ask unamused.

"I told you, this is breakfast", Sokka complain, "So dig in."

Ricky rolls his eyes as he grabs his bag and opens it, revealing different types of berries.

"Whoa Ricky, where did you get these", Sari asks.

"Well, me and Sokka decided to split up so we can cover new ground. I was about to give up until I found a bush filled with berries, different kinds to be exact." Ricky explains as he grabs each kind of berries, "We've got black berries, raspberries, grape-like berries, and this one I called Red-Spot Berry."

The Red-Spot Berry was a purple color, covered in small, red spots.

"No offense Ricky, but you think that they might be spoiled?" Katara ask.

"That's what I thought, but I tried it and they taste like strawberry and kiwi combined!"

Katara, Aang, and Sari look at each other and then back at Ricky. They grab the Red-Spot Berry and place it in their mouths; they tasted it and then swallow it. Their eyes widen in awe as they grab more of the berries.

"Wow Ricky, you're right. They DO taste like strawberry and kiwi" Katara said in excitement.

"HEY, I work hard on finding those nuts", Sokka complained.

"Come on Sokka" Ricky said, "Just try it, it's not like it's going to kill you."

Ricky throws a blackberry at Sokka and places it inside his mouth. Sokka starts chewing the berry and swallow it. It wasn't long until his eyes widen not in awe, but in fear; he started gagging and grabbing his neck as he starts spazzing out of control. The gang looks at him as he starts coughing hysterically.

"Oh come on Sokka", Ricky says unamused, "It's not that bad."

Sokka doesn't respond, as he still coughing and gagging for air. Everyone watches him in embarrassment as he spasm out of control.

"Does he do this?" Ricky asks.

"Oh, definitely", Katara replies, "Once, he tried eating a frozen berry that we have at the Southern Water Tribe. He starts gagging, saying how it tastes terrible and my family and I look at him like he's insane. And since then, he said he will NEVER try anything that relates to fruits ever again."

Everyone laughed at Sokka's past as he finally spits out the blackberry and glares at everyone, which they laughed even harder. Then, a giant explosion came out of nowhere, making everyone stop laughing and causing them to fall over.

"What on earth was that?" Aang asks.

"I don't know", Ricky answers, "But I think we should check that out."

"Good idea", Katara replies.

They all got up, except for Sokka, got up and ran towards to the location of the explosion.

"Hey! Shouldn't we run AWAY from the big boom, not TOWARDS it?!" Sokka yelled.

But no one listen to him as they continue to run towards to the location of the explosions. Sokka groans in annoyance as he got up and runs towards them.

* * *

It took at least two minutes until they finally made it towards the location. When they finally made it, they were in awe on what they have found: an earthbender. Ricky has heard about earthbenders before, but he has never seen or met one in person. The earthbender was almost his hieght, had brown and rusted yellow color shirt. He had coffee brown, long hair that was had a miniture pony-tail on the top of his hair, along with a green headband. His eyes were golden and his skin was a tan color, similar to a Navajo Indian. He watches the earthbender moving the rock into the air and starts punching the boulder.

"Wow, an earthbender", Sari gasps in awe, "I never met an earthbender before."

"We should approach him carefully", Sokka warned, "He might be dangerous."

Ricky looks at him in disbelief.

"Right, says the guy who over-reacting everytime he eats a fruit", Ricky said sarcastically which got a lot of 'Ohs'.

"Hey, that thing could've killed me", Sokka hissed.

Ricky rolls his eyes as Katara starts running towards to the earthbender.

"Hi there, my name is Katara", Katara yelled out.

The earthbender gasp in surprise as he drops the boulder and starts running away.

"WAIT", Katara yelled but he was long gone.

Katara sighs in defeat as Ricky walks up to her and placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"All I want to say is hi", she murmmered.

"Don't worry", Ricky said, "We should follow him, maybe there might be a town there."

"Yeah and they might have food there", Aang said.

"Yay, no more nuts", Sari yelled excitedly.

Everyone cheered except for Sokka, since he was pouting how he worked so hard on getting the nuts.

"Oh, I forgot", Katara remembers as she ran towards to Appa. Everyone was waiting for her until she came back with some new clothes and gave it to Ricky. "This is for you; we don't want any attention for the Fire Nation huh?"

Ricky looks at his new clothes and took them and walk away from his friends so he can change. It took a while until he was fully clothed into his new clothes; he was wearing a maroon, long sleeve shirt with a navy vest with silver lining with black, leather pants, and iron boots that they raided a Fire Nation camp (which was abandoned by the way) few weeks later. Everyone was staring at him with awe as he continues walking towards them.

"Well, what do you think?" Ricky asks.

"You look like you fit right in", Aang answers, "Now no one will recognize you except for us."

Ricky nodded as he waves his hands to them to follow him and so they did.

* * *

It wasn't long until they found a market; Aang bought a hat to keep his face from being recognized by the Fire Nation, while his friends were looking for some food. While everyone was shopping, Katara notice the same boy they met at the forest, enter inside a small house.

"Wait a minute", Katara said to herself as she walks towards to the small house.

Ricky notices Katara is heading towards a small house, he signal his friends to follow him as they enter the house. Katara opens the door, showing the same boy and a woman.

"Hey, I know you", Katara said as she pointed out towards the boy, "We saw you at the forest, why did you run away?"

The boy turned around to see the same kids he saw earlier this morning.

"Um, you must be mistaken with someone else", the boy lied.

"No, we saw you", Aang replied, "We saw earthbending."

The woman gasp in horror as she quickly ran towards the door and some windows, slamming them shut.

"They saw you do what?!" the woman yelled.

"Mom they're crazy, look at their clothes for crying out loud!" the boy retorted.

They gasp except for Ricky, as they look at their clothing; just then a loud bang came from the door.

"OPEN UP!" a very aggressive male voice yelled.

Sokka peek through the window to see three firebenders standing near the door.

"It's the Fire Nation, QUICK ACT NATURAL!" Sokka yelled.

The woman quickly opens the door, letting the Fire Nation soldiers in. The men look around to see the kids standing weirdly; Sokka eyeballing an apple, Katara stuffing her face with berries, the young boy eye-crossing next to Sokka, Sari pretending to look at some peppers, Aang showing his toothy grin as he stand next to a water barrel, but he fell downward as his hand accidently slip through the barrel. Ricky, however, was the only one who looks normal from the rest of the group; he was just standing there, with a small scroll in his hand, like he was reading it. The men shrug it off as they walk towards the woman.

"What do you want?" the woman hissed, "I already paid you this week."

"Well guess what, it has been double", the man said with a sinister grin on his face, "We don't want any _'wild fires'_ here do we?"

The woman didn't argue as she and the men walk towards the counter and grab the money. She gave them the money as the tax collector tosses away the copper coins away.

"Keep those coppers", the tax collector said, "They're useless anyways."

And with that, the tax collector and his men walk away and slammed the door shut.

"Wow, nice man", Sokka sarcastically said, "How long have they been here?"

"Five years", the woman sigh, "Fire Lord Ozai's using our mining town to fuel their ships and been taxing us ever since."

"They're nothing but thugs! Thieves! I can't stand when no one's decides to fight back!" the boy says angrily.

"HARU!" the woman yelled, "Don't say those things, they'll hear you."

"But its true mom", Haru argued, "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I don't care, just don't say those things!" his mom yelled.

"But Haru is an earthbender", Katara says curiously, "He could help."

The mom shook her head in denial.

"Earthbending is prohibited here; ever since the Fire Nation came here, they strictly forbid earthbending to use here and those who use it will be sent to prison far off to sea."

Ricky notices the mom starting to cry; he knows how he feels and it reminds him the Berlin Wall of the Cold War and the Ghetto in WWII in world history class. He was never a fan of tyranny nor communism and the Fire Nation remind him of the Nazis and the Communism combined and it makes him sick.

"It's the Ghetto all over again", he murmur to himself.

Aang looks at Ricky with confusion.

"What was that?"

Ricky snapped back to reality and look at his friend.

"Nothing", he lied.

Aang didn't believe him but decides not to ask, but for some reason it seems that Ricky knows how Haru's mom feels.

* * *

Ricky and his friends followed Haru towards an old barn to spend for the night. Katara and Haru decided to take a walk for a while, leaving Ricky, Aang, Sokka, and Sari with Appa and Momo. Ricky lay on Appa's tail and stared at the ceiling. He can't get the feeling that he should do something, but was too scared to do anything. He hates himself for not standing up for Haru and his mother; it reminds him when he was bullied by Jeremy and his thugs and was protected by Anna and Johnny. He missed them so much, including Elsa, who was the only one who he loved so much. It hurts every time he looks at Katara's face and it reminds of him of her.

He hasn't told anything about his personal life, nor his world for a long time towards his new friends. He begins to close his eyes until Appa's tail began to shake him off and fell to the ground. Aang came up to Ricky and pulled him off from the ground.

"You okay Ricky?" Aang asks.

"Yeah I'm fine", Ricky says as he wipes the dust off of his new clothes.

Aang smiled at him as he walks towards to Appa, leaving Ricky, Sokka, and Sari alone. Ricky starts walking towards to the barn door and opens it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sokka asks suspiciously.

Ricky turns around to see Sokka staring at him.

"I'm just going outside to get some fresh air", he replied.

* * *

Ricky walked outside and closes the door. He took a deep breath and starts walking towards to the small forest. He hasn't gotten time to himself in awhile and he felt that he needed it; he still upset that he'll never get to see his friends again. But her can't blame his new friends for him being homesick; he blames mostly himself for not doing anything about the school bully, Jeremy Paxton, and he could stay with his old friends. But the thing is that if he did it, he'll never get to meet Aang, Katara, Sokka, Sari, and Konna. He doesn't know what to think, but that's when he starts to bump into Haru and Katara.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", Ricky apologize as he got up, "I wasn't paying any attention and—"

"It's alright", Katara replied, "It's just an accident, right Haru?"

"Yeah", Haru answered.

Ricky sigh in relief as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, what did you guys talk about", Ricky asks.

Katara just shrugs.

"Just about what happened today. Oh and I told Haru about you."

Ricky looks at Haru with worriedness to his face.

"It's okay Ricky", Katara assured to him with her hand on his shoulder, "I told him that you're with us."

Ricky nods his head, but was still worried about if he and Haru were alone. But his thoughts were interrupt by a screaming coming from behind.

"THE MINE!" Haru yelled.

The three ran towards to the mine to see an old man being crushed by a giant boulder. The three tried to lift the boulder but to no avail.

"I don't think we can push it", Ricky says as he struggles to lift the boulder.

"Haru, you have to do it", Katara yells.

"WHAT?! I can't" Haru yelled.

"Look, no one is watching and it's the only option we have left", Katara argued, "Now DO IT!"

Haru sighed in defeat as he punches the boulder into tiny rubble, freeing the old man. The old man got up and starts running away from the mine.

"You did it Haru", Katara cheered.

Haru blush in Katara's compliment as Ricky patted him on the back.

"You were awesome back there", Ricky says admirably.

"Thanks guys", Haru reply, "We should head back, it's getting dark."

Katara and Ricky nodded their heads and walk towards the barn.

* * *

"…And then Haru hit the boulder into tiny little pebbles to free the old man", Ricky explains to Aang, Sari, and Sokka about what happen.

"Wow that was amazing", Aang says in awe.

Sokka stands up and starts stretching his arms and legs.

"Well then, we need to sleep; we need to leave at dawn." Sokka says blankly.

"Oh come on Sokka", Katara whines, "Can't we just sleep in for ONE night?"

"HECK NO!" Sokka yelled, "This town is crawling with Fire Nation and it won't be long for them to find us! And if we stay here any longer, we'll be eating fireballs first thing in the morning."

"Better than those boring nuts", Katara smirk.

"Would you like Blueberry fireballs or the original orange fireball?" Ricky jokes in his British accent.

The gang laughs at Ricky's joke, except for Sokka, who is furious at Katara and Ricky.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Sokka say angrily.

* * *

Haru couldn't sleep, because he was thinking about the weird boy Katara talk about. What was his name, Ricky? He shrug about the name and was wondering if everything that Katara said about him was true.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "See this necklace", Katara asks as she holds her Water Tribe necklace._

_Haru look at it for a minute._

_ "It's beautiful", Haru answered._

_ "It was given to my before the Fire Nation raided our village when I was a little kid." Katara explained._

_ "It's not enough huh?" Haru asked._

_Katara hung her head in sadness._

_ "No."_

_They were quiet for a few minutes until Haru's mind begins to wonder about the strange kid with them._

_ "Hey, who was that kid with you", Haru asked._

_Katara looked at him and then she remembers who he's talking about._

_ "Oh, you mean Ricky? He's um… not from this place." Katara said uncomfortable._

_Haru raised his eyebrow in confusion._

_ "You see… we found him along with Aang and we have no idea where he came from, until he saved us from the Fire Nation." Katara explained, "What's funny is that he can bend BLUE fire."_

_Haru's eyes widen in shock._

_ "HE'S A FIREBENDER?!" he screamed._

_Katara laughed nervously._

_ "You can say that, but trust me when I said 'that he saved me and my brother and Aang'. He's not like the rest of the Fire Nation; he's smart, kind, funny, brave, and has the most amazing smile I have ever seen."_

_She starts to gaze out to space with a goofy smile on her face. Haru didn't realize that she likes-likes him._

_ "Seems you like this Ricky huh?" Haru ask_

_Katara started to blush furiously red and began to stutter._

_ "W-W-WHAT, NO!" _

_Haru laughed his head off as he saw Katara's reaction._

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

He start's to smile until he heard a knock on the door. He wonders who could be up at this night. He starts to get up from his bed and starts to walk towards to the door. He opens it and he saw the old man he saved from the mine and a couple of Fire Nation soldiers behind him.

"THAT'S HIM", the old man points accusingly, "THAT'S THE EARTHBENDER!"

The soldiers pushed the old man away and grab him away from his home.

* * *

Ricky slept in, despite Sokka's plans to wake him up; he tried poking him with a stick, screaming into his ear, heck he even tried to lick him in the cheek, but that ended him with a bloody nose and a black eye. Aang and Sari laugh at Sokka's failing attempt to wake Ricky up. Not knowing that Ricky was smiling behind his friends about Sokka's failures. Suddenly, the barn door was slammed open, making everyone, including Ricky, jump out of their skins to see Katara crying.

"HARU'S GONE!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything lately since the stupid PARCC testing had to do, TWICE! But don't worry, I'll be back, and I notice my last chapter of Pokémon: Battle of the Gods, didn't get as much reviews but I'm not complaining. Also please add in more OC's for this story. LeoPrime is out, PEACE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Liberty for the Earth Kingdom

* * *

Location: Las Angeles, California

Elsa, Anna, and Ms. Benchy finally arrived towards Ricky's home for an hour, getting out of the van and knocking on the door. It wasn't long for door to open, revealing Johnny standing at the entrance.

"Johnny", Anna says surprisingly, "What are you doing here?"

Johnny hangs his down in despair.

"Same thing you're here for", he replied in guilt.

Ms. Benchy put her hand on Johnny's shoulder, giving him a confident smile.

"Don't worry about it honey", she assured him, "Is Nikki and Susan here?"

Johnny nods his head and shows them Susan sitting on the couch with an angry look on her face. Elsa and Anna why Susan was mad; she's ticked off because of Mrs. Richards said insulting things about Ricky isn't really dead and how he's just probably hiding somewhere, crying like an idiot. Nikki on the other hand, still locked herself in her room and crying about Ricky's death.

Elsa and Anna walk up towards to Susan, sitting next to her and giving her a hug. Susan's anger suddenly washed away and replaces it with depression and sadness. She starts crying as Elsa and Anna continue comforting her as Johnny and Ms. Benchy walk towards to the girls and began to hug Susan as well.

"I'm going to see Nikki alright?" Ms. Benchy says.

She walks toward to Nikki's door and begins knocking on it.

"Nikki, are you in there?"

* * *

Location: Haru's home

"HARU"S GONE!" Katara cried out.

Ricky jump off of Appa's tail and race towards to Katara.

"Calm down Katara", Ricky assured her, "Tell us what happen. Who took Haru?"

Katara starts to wipe her eyes, to ensure that she's already calm down.

"The old man that we saved from the mine, he reported the Fire Nation soldiers about him and they took him away", Katara explains.

Everyone was shock to hear what just happened, Ricky was fumed with anger and shock about the old man.

"Haru's mom said that they took him last night", Katara reassured sadly.

Ricky's hand began to curl into a fist and starts smoking from his palm. He wasn't mad about the Fire Nation that took Haru away, he was mad about the old man told the F.N. soldiers about Haru. He wanted to punch the elder in the face, but right now he needs to comfort Katara from the horrifying experience.

"Well, it's too late to find him now", Sokka said plainly, "He's long gone."

Ricky quickly glared at Sokka with anger in his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Ricky yelled, "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM THERE WITH HIS MOM GOING TO DIE IN LONESOME!"

"Hey, that's how life is", Sokka retorted, "We can't do anything else but leave without being seen."

Ricky was about to punch him in the face, until Katara stop him with a firm grip on his shoulder. He looks at her who is just recovering from her depression and decides to get from the ground and heading back towards the door.

"No, we're not", she says plainly.

Everyone look at her worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Ricky asks.

"I mean the Fire Nation is going to take to Haru", she answer.

"And how are they going to do that?" Aang asks confusingly.

Katara turns around with determination on her face.

"Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending."

Ricky, Aang, Sokka, and Sari gasp in total shock, thinking that she's insane.

* * *

Five minutes later

Ricky and his friends continue to push a boulder over a giant air vent, which was found on a rocky road.

"You know Katara, at first I thought you were insane, but this might actually work" Sokka explains, "These air ventilation are linked to underneath these mines. All Aang has to do is blow some air into those airshafts and TA-DA, fake earthbending."

Everyone nods their heads as they turn around to see Aang playing with a butterfly shooting tiny air puffs at it.

"Aang, you got that?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, yeah I got it", he dismissively wave his hands.

"Are you sure?" Ricky asks concernedly.

"Yeah, all I have to is blow through the ventilation and Katara would be arrested and Haru will be free." Aang says casually.

Ricky raises his eyebrows with concerns, but he shrugs it off. He turns around to see some F.N. soldiers coming towards their way.

"Guys, I see them coming. Get in places", Ricky called.

Everyone stop what they were doing and begin their place. Sari and Ricky begin to hide behind some bushes as they see the F.N. soldiers walking towards to Katara and Sokka who are pretending to argue. Ricky watch the entire scene, face-palming at their TERRIBLE acting, but luckily the plan actually work; with the exception the F.N. soldiers were complete idiots, thinking Momo was earthbending the giant boulder.

After the soldiers arrested Katara for 'earthbending', Ricky and Sari walk out of their hiding places and walk towards to Sokka and Aang. Ricky turns towards to Sokka, looking at his ears.

"Has anyone told you that your ears look like an elephant?"

Sokka turns around with an anger look on his face.

"I DO NOT!" he yells, "MOMO DOES!" pointing accusingly at the flying lemur.

He stomps towards to Haru's home, leaving Ricky, Aang, and Sari behind. There was an awkward silence until Aang looks at Sokka.

"You're right" He says, "His ears does look like an elephant."

Everyone laughs as they begin to walk back to Haru's home.

* * *

Ricky couldn't help but think about Katara if she's all right. His friends kept reassuring to him that she's fine, but he can't feel but very uneasy with the whole plan. He keeps pacing back and forth at the barn, worrying for Katara's safety. He can't remember when he was this worry about his friends, when his girlfriend Elsa when she's says she's going to be all right at the family reunion.

Aang notices Ricky's worriedness and decides to walk towards him. He place his hand on Ricky's shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. Ricky sighs as he begins to rest on Appa's tail.

"Don't worry Ricky", Aang assured, "She's going to be fine."

"I know Aang", Ricky replied, "I'm just worried if they figured out she's not an earthbender."

Before Aang could reply, Sari burst from the door with excitement on her face.

"GUYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!"

The boys got up to see what the Kyoshi warrior has to say. Sokka was the first to reply.

"Well, what is it Sari?"

"I know where Katara is being held at!"

Ricky and Aang's eyes widen in total surprise.

"Really, you know where's the prison is at?" Ricky asks.

Sari nodded.

"Yes I do."

"Well", Aang spoke up, "Where is it?"

"It's at—"

"Oh oh, let me guess" Sokka interrupted her, "They're near a mountain, surrounded by guards and the earthbenders are being held by a camp that is surrounded by their elements and they can't use them because the Fire Nation will attack them if they do right?"

Everyone look at him like he was insane. Ricky smack his forehead.

"Dude are you kidding me?!" he yells, "That is the most STUPID theory I've ever heard and besides, what idiot would think that would be a good idea of having a prison filled with earthbenders that surrounded by their FRIGGIN' element?!"

* * *

M. Night Shyamalan was sitting on his desk, bored out his mind, until he randomly got an idea.

"I GOT IT! I'll make a movie where there are people who can bend four elements and only one can bend all four. I'll make the people who can control fire have to be near fire to bend it. And the people who bend water cam hardly hold ALL of the water. And the people who can control the earth can only control tiny boulders and will be put into prison where they're surrounded by their elements. Oh and the people who controls air all die but one. IT'S BRILLIANT!

* * *

Sokka was about to protest but he couldn't think of an backup argument for his theory.

"Uh guys?"

Ricky and Sokka turns around, forgetting that Sari was there the entire time.

"I was going to say that she's being held at prison in the ocean", Sari explains.

Ricky's eyes widen in excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for", he says, "Let's get Katara and Haru back!"

The Gaang nod their heads as they head towards the prison to bring back Katara and Haru.

* * *

Katara was sitting in her prison room right after her plan to motivate the earthbenders failed, and she can see why; they have been in that isolated prison for who knows how long and they begin to lose hope as time passes. She needs to get their hopes back, but how would she tell her friends and brother about it. That's when she heard someone climbing from her window, to see Ricky hanging on the window's bars.

"Katara, are you here?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm hear", she reply.

"Good, we're at the docks. Everyone's waiting for you."

Katara nods her head and begins to follow Ricky to the docks. She stop herself and has finally decided what she must do. Ricky turns around to see Katara has stop following him, the Gaang notices this as well and decided to walk up to her.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asks.

"I'm not going", she answers.

"Yes you are", Sokka answers, "We don't have time for this nonsense. Get in the boat."

"I'm not leaving with those people behind" Katara retorted.

Ricky didn't say anything as the siblings were arguing, he doesn't want to get caught by the Fire Nation, but he wants to free those prisoners to be with their families. That's when he had an idea, he look at his friends who were debating on what to do. He quietly walk towards the entrance where he took Katara out of her cell.

_'Katara is going to kill me if she finds out about this'_, Ricky thought.

It wasn't long it Sari notice that Ricky was gone, while Katara and Sokka were arguing.

"Hey guys, where's Ricky?"

* * *

Ricky was always a ninja at his world when he tries to avoid Jeremy and his goons during at school, and was able to scare the living crap out of people since he's rarely noticed. It was a good thing he and Johnny were playing Metal Gear Solid, Assassin Creed, and Goldeneye 007 on the Wii at his house and now it's time to test his skills. He found a guard standing guard of a door. The door swung open, causing Ricky to quickly hide in the shadows, showing an old man bursting out of the room yelling at the guard.

"YOU THERE! I NEED YOU GO AND WAKE UP THE CAPTAIN!" the warden yelled furiously.

"Um sir, that was the captain you threw out of the window." one of the guards replied nervously.

"THEN FIND SOMEONE WHO I HAVEN'T THROWN OVERBOARD!"

The warden storms off as the guards wander off to warn the others, too oblivious about Ricky hiding on the ceiling. Ricky waited for minute to make sure no guard was coming and jump down safely.

"I've got to thank Johnny when I get back home", he said to himself.

Ricky already figured out that they probably found out his friends have infiltrated the prison, he needs to find a way to get all the prisoners free without getting caught. That's when he stumbled across an armory room filled with spears, swords, helmets, armor, etcetera. Ricky's eyes widen as he got a better idea.

* * *

Katara couldn't believe what just happened; first Ricky was gone, now her plan to free the earthbenders refused to bend the coal Aang brought from the furnace. What's even worse is that the warden laughed at her attempt to have the earthbenders rebel against the Fire Nation soldier to be free.

"Guards, take them away. The Fire Lord will be please to here we have the Avatar", the warden said.

"That won't be necessary", a guard said.

The warden angrily turns around to figure out who said that, but didn't react to see a blue fireball hit his face pushing him backwards. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Sari, and Haru's eyes widen to see the mysterious soldier took off his helmet revealing Ricky's face in armor.

"I won't let you torture these people anymore warden." Ricky said angrily.

Ricky curled up his fist and released two, blue, fire blades coming from his fists and raised his right hand and yelled at the top for his voice.

"WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM OR DIE TRYING!"

The earthbenders yelled in a warrior-like tone and begin to bend the coal at the firebenders. The firebenders weren't even ready to see an outbreak from the prisoners rebelling against them caused by a young teenager. Haru and his father created a coal wall while Aang, Katara, and Ricky was fighting off the guards.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" the warden yelled.

A couple of guards charge towards Ricky, he squat down and lunge towards the two guards with full sprint and knock sliced their legs with his fire blades. The two scream in pain as he uppercut one of them in the jaw and spin-kick on the other. Katara watch Ricky with awe as he taken down the two soldiers, she can't help it but she's impress.

"EVERYONE, HEAD TOWARDS THE BOATS!" an old man yelled.

The warden begin to get up, to see his prisoners were getting away.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" the warden roared ferociously.

He begin to attack, but Ricky grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. The warden steps back and look at the teenager with pure rage.

"You'll pay for that you runt."

"We'll see about that."

Ricky begin to put up a boxing stance, preparing for a fight. The warden starts to shoot fireballs, but Ricky created firewall to block the attack. Ricky then lunge towards the warden and threw a fireball at him. The warden counter attacks Ricky's fireball and does a somersault kick at Ricky. Ricky collapse to ground but got up quickly and begin to do a Shoryuken, from Street Fighters, at the warden. The warden was launch into the air and fell face-first towards the metal floor. The warden grab his chest in severe pain, but wasn't able to react when Ricky pick him up and let him hang over the edge of the isolated prison.

"NO WAIT, I CAN'T SWIM!" the warden pleads.

Ricky gives him a smirk.

"Don't worry about it, I'm hoping you float like a log."

Ricky let go of the warden as he plummets towards the water. The warden emerges as he struggles to keep himself afloat, Ricky chuckles at the warden's screaming like a little girl. He turns around to see Katara walking up towards him and smack him right in the face. Ricky was shock as well as his friends.

"KATARA, WHAT THE-", but he was caught off guard when she starts hugging him tightly and crying.

"Don't you EVER leave me and your friends like that", she sobs, "Do you know worried I was when you left us?! When you left me?!"

Ricky doesn't know what to say about this, never in his life has this ever happen to him.

_'Sh-she was worried about ME?'_

Ricky looks into Katara's eyes and gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Sorry, just want it to be a surprise for everyone." he replies.

Katara wipe her tears off her face and him a smile.

"So, you must be Ricky Katara and my son were talking about."

Ricky turns around to see a tall, old man wearing with a long beard and long hair, but still have a bald spot on his head. The man gave him a warming smile as Haru walk next to the old man.

"My name is Tyro, I'm Haru's father and from what I heard from these two; that you came from another world right?"

Ricky rub the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah", he bluntly answers.

Tyro nods his head and then sighs.

"You know when I was young, there were some stories about people that came from another centuries before this war began."

Ricky's eyes widen, he can't believe what he's hearing.

"At first I thought it was just a story", Tyro added, "But now seeing you and hearing it from my son and Katara made me realize that we may not be alone in this universe after all. I hope the High One will help you on your way to get back home. And to believe that you're a firebender, maybe there will be people in the Fire Nation might live up to see you as someone who can help the Avatar to end this war."

Ricky nods his head and was amazed that he wasn't the only one who came to this world, but the main question is: why?

"We should get going, we have a long way ahead of us in order to get Aang to the North Pole", Ricky replies.

Katara nodded as she places her hand around her neck and notice something was missing.

"MY MOM'S NECKLACE, IT'S GONE!" Katara yells.

* * *

Location: Five hundred miles away from Los Angeles, California

Jonathan sits quietly in his seat as he heard his only son was murdered and he blames himself for not being there to protect him. He doesn't know what to think other than curse himself and ask God why did He take his precious son away from him. All he can do now is get back home and hopefully comfort his family from this horrible event.

"I'm sorry Ricky", he whispers quietly, "I'm so, deeply, sorry."

* * *

_**Author's Note: HEY GUYS I'M BACK AND FULLY ALIVE! I finally finish this chapter and I can't believe how much work it was to finish it. Oh and I'm once again, putting Pokemon: Battle of the Gods on hold, again T_T. I'm going to rewrite the entire thing, but I'm not deleting it. Anyways, the OC requests is still open and you guys can make him/her a bender or non-bender whatever you like. Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving, LeoPrime13 is out PEACE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Spirit Solstice part 1

_**Author's Warning: This two-part chapter will have religious reference and Biblical content. If you are really uncomfortable with this, please don't read this and no negative comments either. If you don't care, then please continue**_

* * *

Ricky was wearing his Godzilla hoodie since the Earth Kingdom was frigid cold during the winter. He looks up in the sky to see the sun beginning to rise from the mountains as he sees the stars fading from the sky and the moon was slowly setting in the west. He kept silence about what Haru's dad said about he wasn't the only one who came in this world. Aang was still awake, riding Appa as the rest of the gang were sleeping silently.

"Hey Aang", Ricky called out.

Aang look up from his daze and at Ricky.

"Yeah Ricky, what is it?"

Ricky stayed silent for while, but then begin to ask Aang a question.

"What do you think what Haru's dad meant by I'm not the only one?"

Aang was confused at first, but then he remember what he was talking about. His mentor did say, _"The Avatar will allied an unlikely ally beyond the stars, sent by the Alpha-Omega King."_

_'Could Ricky be that unlikely ally?'_ Aang asks himself.

"I don't know", he bluntly answers.

They didn't say anything as they heard their friends waking up from their nap.

"Where are we?" Sari tiredly ask.

Aang was about to answer until Katara slowly look down with tired eyes and confusing look on her face.

"Hey guys, what's that?"

Ricky, Aang, Sari, and Sokka look down at what Katara was pointing at. To their surprise they saw a huge land of burnt down forest that covers for miles on end.

"Whoa", Sokka murmured.

Everyone was shock to see the entire burnt forest. Aang doesn't know why, but he felt to go down there to see what happened down there.

* * *

The Gaang walks in the burnt forest as they try to find any signs of life. But all they heard is just the wind blowing through the dead trees.

"THOSE FIRE NATIONS!" Sokka yells angrily, "THEY HAVE NO RESPECT FOR—"

"SHH!" Katara hissed at her brother.

Sokka turns toward her sister.

"What", He whispered angrily, "I'm not allowed to be angry?!"

She points her head towards Ricky, as he clenched his fist with smoke coming off of it. Sokka realize that Ricky is a 'FIRE'bender and forgot completely about it. They turn around to see Ash with a sorrow look on his face. Katara and Ricky walk up to him, placing their hands on his shoulders.

"How could I let this happen?" he murmured.

"It's not your fault Aang", Katara reassuring him.

"But it IS my fault. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I failed."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole", Ricky reminds Aang, "To get you a teacher."

Aang scoff at the moment.

"Yeah, a teacher about waterbending. but not how to be the Avatar."

Ricky didn't know what to say about that, he knew that Aang needs to master all four elements to defeat the Fire Nation. But how can he if the previous Avatar, Avatar Roku, has passed away centuries ago. He just wish that he could bend any element but fire, since he has seen how destructive the Fire Nation and he regrets of having that power.

Aang didn't say anything to his friends as he kept blaming himself for not doing his job, but that's when something strange happen; he saw a small, white, little Lilly instantly grew out of the ground in the matter of seconds. He start rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but the Lilly was still there.

"Hey guys, do you see that?" he points out the white Lilly.

His friends look at where he was pointing at. They saw nothing.

"See what?" Sokka ask.

Aang look at his friends in confusion, he look at the Lilly again and this time, it was gone. He started to question himself in has he lost his mind or was just imagining it. But that's when he saw the something from the corner of his eye; it was a golden lion with two, large eagle wings, tail of a huge wolf's tail, and an enromous mane that flows like a fire. He has never seen a creature that was so powerful-looking and beautiful at the same time. He notices the eyes of the winged-lion, it was changing colors every second like an aurora borealis in the north pole.

Ricky looks at Aang's direction and saw the same lion, only the difference that he saw was that the lion had holes on each of its paw and had a huge scar on its right side of the chest and needle-like marks on its forehead.

"You guys seeing this?" Ricky asks.

"See what?" Sokka asks annoyingly, "There's nothing here. Come on, let's get going."

Katara, Sokka, and Sari start walking towards Appa, leaving Ricky and Aang behind.

"You saw it too?" Aang asks Ricky.

Ricky look at him with concern.

"You mean about that lion?"

"Yeah!", he answers, "I thought I was getting crazy for a second. But what was that?"

Ricky thought about it for a bit, the more he thinks about the winged-lion, the more he has seen before but he can't put his finger on it. He look down and saw acorns were lying on the ground.

"Hey Aang."

"Yeah Ricky?"

"I think this forest is going to be okay."

Aang looks at him with confusion.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well from what I know in biology class, forest fires uses the dead things it burns and then it will begin to bring life in a while."

Aang thought about it and he realize that he's right, Monk Gyatso says that fire bring in new life once it burns the old life.

"Thanks Ricky, that really means a lot", Aang thank him.

Ricky smiles back.

"You're welcome."

They begin to walk back to Appa as they saw their friends with an old man.

"Hey, who's that?" Ricky calls out.

The three kids and the old man turn around to see Ricky and Aang behind them. The old man points at Aang.

"Are you the Avatar?" the old man asks.

Aang rubs his arm in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah?"

"My village needs your help."

* * *

The Gaang were lead to a partially destroyed small town as they were led by the old man.

"THIS YOUNG BOY HERE IS THE AVATAR!" the old man shouts out.

The villagers begin to surround the kids with excitement.

"So the rumors of your return is true." The chieftain of the town says.

He looks over and spots Ricky with Katara and Sari. The chieftain walks towards Ricky and he notice the chief coming towards him as he starts to gulp.

"And you must be the kid who can bend blue fire, am I right?"

Ricky sighs in relief, seeing that this chieftain isn't like the one from Kyoshi.

"Yeah, that's me", he says sheepishly, "I didn't expect there being rumors about me."

The chieftain chuckles a bit.

"The Fire Nation has spread the rumors about a young boy who's traveling with the Avatar and can bend blue fire, which is really rare here. Sometimes they call you 'The Blue Dragon'."

Ricky flushes pink in the compliment he was getting.

"So, what's the problem", Aang asks.

"A spirit has been attacking out town and what's worse is that it's abducting our villagers for the last three nights" the chieftain explains sorrowfully.

The Gaang's eyes widen in total shock, but Ricky was the only one who's confuse.

"Um, not to be rude but what are you guys talking about?" Ricky questions, "I'm still new to this world."

The chieftain looks at firebender with a quizzical look.

"Do you have spirits in your world?" he asks.

"Do angels and demons count?"

The villagers begin to whisper to one another, making Ricky even more uncomfortable.

"So, why is the spirit attacking you?" Sokka broke the awkward moment.

"We don't know", the leader replies, "But I fear that it's going to get worse once the winter solstice arrives."

"What happens when that happens?" Sari asks curiously.

"You see, once the solstice arrives, our world and the Spiritual World are merged, causing any spirits and humans to enter both worlds with ease." the old man explains, "The Avatar is the only one who can help us to stop the angry spirit: Hei Bae."

"Yeah...Right", Aang laughs nervously, rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey Aang, can we talk to you for a second?" Ricky asks him.

Aang turns around as he begins to whisper with Katara and Ricky.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Katara asks.

"I don't know", Aang whispers, "I don't know how to get to the Avatar World and there's anyone who can teach me it."

"So...What now?" Ricky asks, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know", Aang answers, "But I have to help them."

Ricky and Katara nods as they begin to find a way to help the villagers.

* * *

It's been eight hours since they been in the village, since all they did is wait till the sun has set so Aang could talk to the angry spirit.

"This is stupid", Sokka says with concern, "Aang can't do this all by himself."

"If anyone could stop the spirit, it's the Avatar", the old man replies.

Ricky didn't know what to explain it, but he felt a cold shiver down his spine like something is watching him. He saw the sun finally set as night begins to approach the sky.

"Hei Bae, where are you?" Aang calls out.

Just then, something came out of fog and reveals as what Ricky can explain is four-armed Venom from Spider-Man, with a pattern of a panda design. Ricky's eyes widen in total shock to see something like that.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Ricky yells in surprise.

The group violently shush him to shut up, causing him to flinch. He watches Aang trying to persuade the giant monster, but it seems to do nothing but roar at him. Aang starts to chase after the giant six-legged beast as it continues to destroy the buildings. It wasn't long till the beast hit Aang towards to the roof, this cause Ricky to snap.

"HEY!"

"RICKY DON'T!" Sokka yells for him.

Hei Bai instantly turns around to see Ricky and Sokka running towards him, but the beast knocks Ricky back causing him to break some of his ribs and snatch Sokka away. Aang got up from the rubble and saw Hei Bai kidnapping Sokka and running towards to the forest.

"SOKKA!" Katara yells in total fear.

Sari grabs hold on Katara, trying her best not to let go off, she looks over to see Ricky trying to get up but fail due to his broken ribs.

"SOKKA! HOLD ON I"M COMING!" Aang yells as he races towards the misty forest.

Aang tries to keep up with Hei Bai but the angered spirit was faster, as the fog was getting thicker and thicker by the minute. That's when trip on something and fell to the ground. He got up and starts to see the fog begin to fade, revealing a statue of a giant panda and a burnt forest. He looks down in defeat and grips his pants.

"I failed you Katara."

* * *

It's been hours since Aang and Sokka disappeared without a trace and she was worried. She was accompany with Sari, but she had to keep an eye on Ricky's injury. It didn't help that to hear Ricky was hurt caused by Hei Bai when her brother and Aang gone.

"You alright?"

Katara turns around to see Sari, with a worried look on her face.

"No, I'm worried about Aang and Sokka" she answers, "I'm scared."

"I bet they'll be fine." Sari reassured, placing her hand on her shoulder.

What they didn't know is that Aang came back, but something was off about him: he was blue.

"Hey Katara, Sari, I lost Sokka."

But they didn't hear him, he begin to look confused.

"Uh guys, I'm back."

He try to touch Katara, but instead he phased right through her. His eyes widen in fear in realization: he's in the Spirit World.

"Come on, we need to check on Ricky." Sari said.

Aang follows the girls and saw Ricky bandaged up on the chest and his left arm.

"This is all my fault", Aang grimly murmured.

_**"It's not your fault Aang"**_, a mysterious voice says.

Aang turns around to see the same golden winged lion he saw back in the burnt forest.

"Wait, I know you." he murmmured

The lion didn't say anything as it turns around and walk towards to the entrance.

"HEY, COME BACK!" Aang yells, but the lion didn't respond.

Aang begin to run towards to the winged lion, but then a dragon came out of nowhere blocking Aang and the lion. Aang tried to use his airbending, but for some reason it didn't work. He turns his head, to see the dragon was just a mere inches away from his face.

"What do you want?" Aang asks.

The dragon touches Aang, showing a familiar face to Aang.

"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide!", Aang responded, "Just like Appa!"

The dragon nodded.

"Can you help me, my friend has been kidnap by Hei Bai and I don't know what to do."

The dragon turns around, lowering himself to Aang's level. Aang thought that he might take him to Roku, he looks back to see Katara was standing next Ricky and he looks back to the dragon.

"I'll go." Aang got on the dragon's back and it took off into the air.

"I'll come back for you Katara, keep Ricky safe."

As the dragon flew to an unknown destination, the winged lion look up and begin to walk into the mist.

* * *

General Iroh was sitting on the back of an ostrich-horse, he thought it was funny that he's going to Ba Sing Se where he tried to conquer years ago when he was known as the Dragon of the West. But that's when he saw something familiar: a dragon, that thought to be extinct, but what makes bizarre is that Aang was riding the dragon. But to make things more crazy is that he sees a golden, winged lion with scars on its body and then disappears. He gasp in wonder.

"What is it?" The captain asks.

"Oh nothing", Iroh reply before thinking, "Actually, there is one problem."

"Well, what is it", the captain asks impatiently.

"You see, my ankles are too sore and the cuffs to placed on me are too loose."

The captain raises his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Too loose?"

"Oh yes, these cuffs keep bumping into my wrist and might slip right off in a few minutes. Would you mind tightening them for me?"

The earthbender thought about it for a while and then nods his head in approval.

"Very well. Corporal Wa-Shing tighten the prisoners cuffs."

The corporal salutes and pull Iroh down to tighten his cuffs. Iroh closes his eyes and breathe deeply before heating the metal, grabbing the corporal's hands causing them to burn. The corporal screams in pain and drops to the ground, trying to withstands the pain from the burn. Iroh then jump into the air and blast a fire at one of the guards and ran straight towards to the hill, rolling downhill.

* * *

Aang and the dragon were sitting on top of a temple, Aang was getting impatient.

"Who are we waiting for?"

The dragon didn't respond, this causes Aang to become more impatient.

"Why are we even here?!" Still no response, "Look, my friend has been kidnapped by Hei Bai and Ricky is hurt. I need to know what's going on."

_**"You will in due time Avatar"**_, a mysterious voice said.

Aang turns around to see the winged, golden lion he saw at the village.

"You. You're the one I saw in the village and in the burnt forest." Aang points out. The Lion chuckles at Aang's response.

_**"Yes Aang, I am."**_

"Who are you?" Aang asks.

**_"To your people, I am a Spirit. But not a Spirit you have seen, but in easier words for you and your friends..."_**

The lion paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

**_"I am the One who is responsible for bringing Paul Cole Richards to your world."_**

Aang's eyes widen in both shock and anger.

"You sent him here?! Then why don't you just bring him back to his home world and he would see his friends and family again?!"

_**"I'm afraid that's not how things work Avatar."**_

"What do you mean?"

_**"Paul Cole Richards is dead."**_

Aang didn't say a word for a moment.

"What?"

**_"In his world, he is proclaimed dead after being shot in the chest. But here, he's has an important role here."_**

"What do you mean by that?" Aang ask, even more curious than he was ever before.

**_"All in due time my friend. But for now, you must save your friend Sokka."_**

Aang widens his eyes in realization.

"OH MY SPIRITS! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"

_**"Do not fear Avatar, for I have a plan."**_

* * *

Iroh made it at the bottom of the hill, but he was still not out of the clear. He's sees some of the earthbenders still coming down the mountain, while creating rock slides at high speed. Iroh dodges them, but he was still suffering from some hits from some flying rocks at him. He groans in pain while spitting a rock out of his mouth.

"I hope my nephew gets here soon", he said to himself.

That's when he was surrounded by the earthbenders and prepare to attack. But suddenly, a blast of fire came out of nowhere and revealed it to be Zuko landing in front of Iroh.

"Nice work nephew", Iroh smiles.

"I learned it from the best." Zuko said determinedly.

Iroh and Zuko were back-to-back, preparing to attack the earthbenders.

"Let's get 'em." Zuko growls.

Iroh nods and they blast their fires at the earthbenders. The guards try their best to fight off against the firebenders, but they were proven to be impossible. They began to be taken out one by one as they all were lying on the ground beaten. Zuko looks at his uncle and threw a robe on top of his head.

"Can you PLEASE put some clothes on?" Zuko pleaded.

* * *

Katara and Appa still waited at the entrance, when all of the sudden she spotted Aang coming towards her.

"AANG!" she cries out, hugging him. "Where's Sokka?"

"I don't know", he replied, "But I have a plan."

Then suddenly, footsteps were heard behind them and it reveals to be the golden lion. Katara gasp in awe and horror.

"It's okay", Aang reassured to her, "He's with me."

Katara looks at him confusingly.

"He?"

"Well, he did talk in a male's voice." Aang rubs his head.

The villagers and Sari came out of their houses to see Aang, but they also saw the golden lion as well.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" one of the villagers yelled out.

The lion took no response to the villagers panic and looks at Aang and Katara.

_**"Do not be afraid people of Senlin, for I am here with the Avatar."**_ the lion spoke.

Everyone was in awe to hear a spirit talk, let alone to say he's with the Avatar.

_**"For you see, Hei Bai is possessed by an evil demon who feeds off of anger."**_ the lion explains, _**"And the only one who can cease the demon is the Avatar and the one you called the Blue Dragon."**_

Everyone starts to mummer to one another, until Katara spoke up.

"Is my brother safe?"

The winged lion looks down at the waterbender and smiles at her.

**_"Sokka and the rest is safe. Hei Bai only placed them in the Spirit World, they are all alive."_**

Everyone gasp in relief to hear that their friends and family who were kidnapped were still alive. That's when the sun began to set and Hei Bai came back, with drool coming out of his mouth.

**_"The demon has almost taken over Hei Bai's mind and body." _**the lion warns the villagers,**_ "Everyone, get to your houses and give Avatar Aang some time to defeat Hei Bai."_**

"I'll go and get Ricky." Sari says and runs toward to the house to grab Ricky.

"I'll go help her." Katara told Aamg and ran straight towards her.

* * *

"Ricky you got to wake up. We need you." Sari continues to lightly shaking him but to no avail.

"Come on Ricky, we need you, Aang needs your help to stop Hei Bai." Katara tells Ricky, but he didn't respond.

**_"May I be of assistance?"_**

Sari and Katara turns around to see the winged lion standing next to her. they both slowly gets up and walk backwards. The lion leans down and begins to breathe on Ricky's wound with a golden mist coming from his mouth. The wounds begin to glow and then fade, causing him to moan in pain.

"What did I just miss?"

Katara and Sari quickly hug him.

"Ricky, you're okay!" Katara cried.

"Of course I am. I was just sleeping is all." Ricky reassures until he saw the golden lion smiling down at them.

"Hey, you're that-"

_**"I am."**_ the spirit simply responds.

"Ricky, Aang needs your help." Sari explains, "Hei Bai is possess by this evil spirit and only you and Aang can stop it."

Ricky nods his head and quickly got up and ran to the door. He open to see Aang who is trying to attack the possessed spirit with his glider. Ricky ran towards to Aang and blasts Hei Bai with a fireball.

"You miss me Airhead?" Ricky yells.

Aang smiles to see his friend is alright.

"I need all the help I can get."

Ricky nods and sees Hei Bai roars in pure anger as it raises it arms to smash down at the two benders. Ricky and Aang dodge them as they begin attacking it with everything they got. Ricky uses his fire blades and starts slicing up the debris that were flying everywhere while Aang kept on shooting gusts of air at the spirit. Hei Bai kept on attacking and missing as it got tired and tired.

"He's getting tired!" Aang yells out.

Ricky took this opportunities and fires at Hei Bai straight to the chest and knock the spirit back. But the spirit glares at Ricky and starts charging at full speed, causing Ricky to back up, but trip over a broken wooden post. Hei Bai begin to lunge at him, but Hei Bai was tackled by the winged lion. Ricky and Aang looks at the golden beast with awe and horror to see the two spirits fighting against each other. Hei Bai was bigger than the lion, but the lion was far more powerful and was able to strike down Hei Bai with his paw, knocking a dark, shadowy creature out of Hei Bai. Everyone back away to see the demon that was inside of Hei Bai was getting up and was in a pure rage. The demon quickly looks around and sees Katara and Sari, drooling and licking its maw, it ran towards her. Ricky quickly got up and starts to blast multiple fires at the demon, which causes it to collapse to the ground, but refusing to give up.

"AANG, NOW!" Ricky yells.

Aang jumps up into the air and created a man-size tornado and launches it at the demon. The demon screech in pain, as it disappears into thin air all it left was a crater just mere inches from Katara and Sari. Ricky and Aang pant heavily, as Aang ran towards to Katara.

"Are you alright?"

Katara nods and begin to hug him.

"I am now thanks to you."

Ricky smiles to see the two were okay, he turns around to see the lion walking towards the unconscious Hei Bai, revealing it to be a giant panda. Hei Bai slowly got up and look at the golden spirit, as he breathes the mystical golden mist on Hei Bai. Hei Bai's wounds were completely healed and Hei Bai bows at the winged beast and begins to walk away from the village. That's when Sokka and some other villagers came out of the fog. Katara and Aang race towards him, giving him a hug.

"SOKKA!" Katara cries out, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Sokka replies, "but I need to go to the bathroom."

Aang laughs while Katara gave him a disgusting look. Ricky walks towards Sokka and gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good Pony-Man."

Sokka face-palm as the Gaang begin to laugh.

_**"I see that everyone is back safe and sound."**_ the lion responded.

Sokka gasps in shock and look at the Gaang for some answers.

"He's with us." Aang said.

Sokka didn't know what to say but just gawk in awe and in terror. The lion chuckles at the kids and looks at Aang.

_**"Avatar Aang"**_ the beast calls out, _**"You must head to the Temple of Avatar Roku, he will tell you everything you and your friends need to know."**_

Aang nods as the villager chieftain walks to the Gaang.

"You have save my people. What can we do to return the favor?"

"More supplies", Sokka blandly answer.

"SOKKA!" Katara yells.

"What? We some in order to get to the North Pole."

"Very well", The chieftain bows and turns to the the winged-lion, "And what can we do for you Spirit?"

_**"There is nothing you need to give me, chieftain. I will take my leave now."**_

The golden lion bows down and begins to walk towards to the gate and disappears into thin air, causing everyone to gasp in awe.

"Wow", Sari whisper.

"So, where's the temple Aang?" Ricky ask.

"Well", Aang murmurs while rubbing the back of his head, "It's at the Fire Nation."

Katara, Ricky, Sokka, and Sari's eyes widen in terror.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! So**_ _**sorry for not posting anything lately. My mom still won't get rid of the block on this website on my account so I'm using hers instead. Anyways if you guys aren't comfortable with this chapter; that's what the warning above is for. No hate comments alright. Anyways, I'm going to work on the Pokemon: Battle of the Gods chapter and probably change one of the previous chapters since I think it didn't hold well. But don't worry about it, Ash and Dawn will reunite and there WON'T be any harems in it. Anyways, hope you guys like it. LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


End file.
